How Alexandra Cabot Lost Everything
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: Your life can be perfect, and then one day you wake up and everything is ripped away from you; your entire life. Your job, your personality, and even the love of your life, how does someone come back from that? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES...Please read anyway :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have never written an SVU fic before, I'm usually a Criminal Minds girl, but I decided to venture outside of the box, I don't really know how this came to me, but lemme know what you guys thing, PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews make me feel warm and cozy and push me to continue writing…So please, tell me what you think –DKP **

**Disclaimer: SVU ain't mine. Neither are the characters *sigh* Dick Wolf you lucky man you….**

Detective Elliot Stabler yawned as he looked over another report he was proofreading for the night. He knew between himself, and the three other detectives that remained in the precinct that they would still have to pull and all nighter.

"What time is it?" Olivia asked trying to stifle a yawn of her own. "10:15" Munch replied barely able to make out the numbers on his watch. He rubbed his eyes just doubling checking to make sure he had read correctly.

Fin had fallen asleep on his desk and had begun to snore amusing the others. The detectives of the SVU hated the mounds upon mounds of paperwork they were bombarded with right before the weekend.

Olivia just wanted to get home and be able to curl up with Alex and fall into a peaceful slumber, but she knew that that wasn't happening. At least, that it wasn't going to be happening that night.

About three ours later the detectives had finished all their paperwork and were about to head out. "Finally!" Elliot groaned stretching out his back. "I didn't think we would finish that fast." Olivia commented grabbing her jacket ready to leave. She was surprised she hadn't gotten a call from Alex curious about her whereabouts.

The detectives were just about to leave when they were met by a dismantled Cragen with a worried look on his face. The foursome whined in unison. "Come on Cap, can't it wait till in the morning?" Fin spoke up what everyone was thinking. Cragen sighed, "It would detectives, except our ADA has just been arrested for murder"

"For the last time detective, I didn't do anything, so I can't understand why you've brought me here." ADA Alexandra Cabot tried to explain once again, the frustrating visible in her tone of voice. She eyed the detective with here famous "Look" wishing she could just go home.

She watched as Detective Alexandra Eames looked down on her with disgust evident on her facial expression. The attorney had heard about this detective, and she knew that this woman was going to be very hard to deal with. For once, Alex understood what it meant to be in the hot seat.

Finally the detective spoke after several minutes of silence. "Well, _Counselor_, usually how these murder investigations work when all the evidence points to you, the jury would rather go based off of DNA than your word." Eames stated snidely daring the attorney to go on.

Alex's eyes widened in surprise, "I didn't murder anyone! I know they said that when they arrested me, speaking of which, do I really need to be handcuffed to this table? I mean honestly, do I look like a threat? You know what don't even bother answering that. Look, I know you're an amazing detective, so you of all people should realize that I haven't killed anyone."

"Right, which is why we were able to find your DNA and prints at the crime scene."

"Well there must have been a mistake detective because there is no way that I murdered anyone."

Eames paused and pulled out a folder which clearly contained pictures. Alex quirked an eyebrow, "What's that?" she asked the detective trying to sound stern and composed. "The woman you killed." The detective responded bluntly taking out the picture and sitting it on the table sliding it over for Alex to examine. "I told you a thousand times, I did not kill any-Connie…" Alex trailed off fully taking in the battered lifeless body of ADA Connie Rubirosa. "Do you know this woman Counselor?" Eames asked watching Alex closely. "I…I…I want to call my lawyer."

"What do you mean arrested for murder?! Alex didn't kill anyone!" Olivia shouted back at the captain as Elliot tried and failed to calm her down. "Liv, please calm down, all I know is that I got a call saying they had arrested Alex on murder charges." Cragen explained. Fin let out a whistle that didn't go unnoticed, which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Munch.

Cragen paused not wanting to give Olivia the rest of his news. He prayed that she wouldn't ask the question he had dreaded ever since he had gotten the call. But his heart dropped when she asked it anyway. "What can we do?" Olivia asked trying to hold herself together. The captain inhaled slowly before giving his answer. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

"NOTHING WE CAN DO?! OUR ADA WAS ARRESTED FOR SOMETHING SHE DIDN'T DO AND YOU ARE GOING TO STAND HERE AND TELL ME THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO?" Olivia shouted again. She hated seeing the woman she loved in trouble and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. She told Alex she would protect her, and how could she do that when the blonde was possibly sitting somewhere locked in a cell over something she didn't do.

"Who's to say that she didn't do it…" the muttered reply broke the silence from none other than Elliot. Olivia turned to her partner in utter shock. He had stood by her for so long and now all of a sudden he was going to throw her girlfriend under the bus, what the fuck? "Elliot you know Alex didn't kill anyone."

"No one knows exactly. And you have to accept the fact there's nothing we can do."

"There has to be SOMETHING we can do."

"We work with Sexually Based crimes….this was just a murder. I'm sorry Liv…" Cragen apologized.

Olivia broke away from her colleagues and left in a hurry.

Addison DuVall smirked as she ran a hand through her perfect blonde locks. She was glad that she was finally able to use her looks as an advantage. Who knew being the spitting image of the person you resented more than anything in the world could have its ups, and Addy knew just how to use them.

She entered the restaurant and was immediately greeted by the hostess. "Ah Good to see you again Ms. Cabot, the usual table as usual?" the woman asked. "Why yes Greta that would be fabulous." She responded casually reading the woman's name from her name tag.

Addy followed the woman to a table that was reserved, and was acquitted with a menu. "Ms. Cabot, would a complementary bottle of our famous wine suffice to your liking?" A young waiter asked after she had a few moments to glance over the menu. "Yes, thank you." she smiled politely. The only thing that would be more perfect for Addy at that moment was if she could be celebrating the official end of her twin sister.

CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON, YOU KNOW YOU WANNA. LOOK, IT LOOKS LONELY.


	2. Chapter 2

FOR DISCLAIMER SEE CHAPTER ONE.

Serena Southerlyn was not having a good day, one of her closet friends had been found dead and now she had to speak with the suspect who did it which was something she never really looked forward to. As a prosecutor, why should she look forward to ruining someone's entire life no matter what they had done? She felt like it wasn't her place to say.

"Counselor." She was greeted by detective Eames outside the interrogation room. "Hello detective, how is our suspect?" Serena hesitantly asked not sure if she even wanted to know. Eames paused as she thought of an answer, "I'm a bit disappointed…I would expect…more out of someone of that stature. Good day Counselor." The detective nodded her goodbye to the ADA as she left.

Serena stared after her wondering what she meant by her prior statement. She sensed there was more to the store than she was actually letting on. She silently cursed herself for not reading the identity of her suspect only wishing she had the time. Sighing, she turned the knob on the door and stepped into the interrogation room.

"A-Alex?" Serena knew someone had to be joking. Why is the first person she sees in the interrogation room her best friend? And why is she hand cuffed to the table? "Alex? What are you doing here? I thought you worked for Special Victims…"

Alex looked up at her best friend. "Serena I…I can't explain what's going on…I didn't do anything you have to believe me." She explained. Serena had never seen the great Alexandra Cabot on the brink of tears and this took the cake. What was even more overwhelming was that her best friend was going on trial for murder of one of their colleagues.

Nodding, Serena ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She wanted to believe Alex, they were best friends but when all the evidence pointed to her, how could she? She nodded and proceeded to do what she came for, "When did you last see Connie?"

"Thursday of last week. We had lunch. We decided to celebrate a case she had won that she came to me with advice for."

"Alex…"

"I mean she's a good lawyer and all but I just think that she needed a little guidance. I mean she clearly did, you should have seen her layouts and…"

"Alex…!"

"She was so disorganized I just had to help her I couldn't let her go out into court and get slaughtered! I was only helping!"

"ALEX! Thursday was the night that Connie was murdered…"

Alex stared at the blonde with disbelief as she read her emotions. "You think I did this…don't you?"

Serena looked up from her note pad and stared at her friend. "Alex, I'm only trying to do my job…I'm a prosecutor…not a defense attorney…you should know that."

"Serena you and I have known each other for ever! You know that I didn't do this!"

"Alex…I'm sorry… I have to go. There are things that I need to do."

And with that Serena left the interrogation room as fast as she could. She couldn't stay there. In fact, she wasn't even sure if she could continue to work on this case.

Addy smiled as she watched to ADA power walk to her car looking distraught. She knew the toll this was going to take on her sister's closet friend and she couldn't wait to see how this would play out. She listened closer to where she could hear Serena's phone conversation clearer. "Abbie… I need a favor…no….it's nothing like that could you please be serious for five minutes." Addy watched as the attorney turned a deep shade of red. _Abbie...as in…Carmichael! Ah, yes, perfect. Do continue Ms. Southerlyn. _

She listened in even more on Serena's conversation probably hearing more than she wanted. "Abbie stop it…listen I just need a huge favor alright? I'll tell you what it is later, I promise...ABBIE! You're supposed to be working, not worrying about what I have on…goodbye….hang up the phone Carmichael, and wipe that smirk off your face."

Addy rolled her eyes, and smirked as she was slowly starting to piece together Serena's much needed "Favor". Addy wasn't stupid, she knew what the favor was going to be, and she knew there was more to that conversation than what she was able to pick up on Serena's end of the call. After all, she had gotten her sisters looks as well as her brains.

**What time is it? Time to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sooooo…this chapter is…awkward, I think I was writing just to write…anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Reviews get more chapters. Let me know what you think. **

**P.S. I know this is Alex-centered, but I thought it would be cool to give the point of view of secondary characters. **

**-DKP**

**For disclaimer see chapter one! **

Olivia groaned as she reclined in her desk chair. She wished she could be there for Alex, to just hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay, but she knew she couldn't do that.

She also hadn't spoken to Elliot since he last made that comment about the accusations against Alex. She was already stressed with the whole situation and she didn't need him making anything worse. Besides, there was a case they needed to work on.

"Counselor, I promise you that you will feel well at home in this unit, the detectives will be more than happy to work with you." Olivia turned to the sound of Cragen's voice. She swiveled in her chair and saw Cragen shaking the hand of a tall, beautiful green-eyed redhead with a smile to die for.

"These are detectives Benson, Stabler, and Tutuola. Detective Munch is out at the moment. Detectives, this is…"

The redhead offered her hand to Olivia in particular not really noticing the other two men that were introduced. "Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak. I've heard so much about you Detective Benson, and believe me when I say, I really admire your work. I'm really looking forward to working with you as well as the other detectives in this unit"

Elliot rolled his eyes as Fin coughed an exaggerated cough and mumbled something under his breathe. Olivia ignored them and awkwardly shook the ADA's hand. "Um, thanks…but you can just call me Olivia." She smiled.

Slowly she began to piece together the puzzle that was boggling her mind. Cragen had called her _COUNSELOR_, she said she was an ADA, and Cragen had also said that the detectives would make her feel "At home" in the unit. Before Olivia could voice her reason Fin spoke up. "Wait, you said you're an ADA working with this unit…doesn't that make you…"but before he could continue Olivia finished his sentence for him, "Alex's replacement."

* * *

Addy stared out her apartment window putting together her next plan twirling Serena's business card between her fingers. She knew in order to break Alex, she had to get rid of the people that meant the most with her. She knew she was going to start with her colleagues, then her friends, and finally she would get to that girlfriend of hers. Olivia wasn't it. She chuckled slightly at the thought of how her sister would feel when she had everything she had ever earned ripped away from her. Just like she herself had had her life stolen.

_Addison Cabot stared around the foster home unfamiliar with anything and everything that was going on, but that was slightly normal for a six year old. She couldn't understand why her parents had brought her here or why they left. And why hadn't her sister stayed with her? _

_ A woman who looked like the stereotypical grandma approached her and looked down at her with a warm smile. "Sweetheart, would you like me to show you around so you can meet some of the other children? I am Ms. Margaret by the way." The woman said. Addy shook her head and stuck her thumb in her mouth, a habit her mother had always criticized her for, "Get your thumb out of your mouth, you don't see Alexandra constantly sucking on her thumb, you need to be more like your sister." She would always say. _

_ "Where's my mommy?" she asked in a small voice. The woman gave her a pained look as she contemplated the child's question. "Your parents sweetheart…they passed away…" she explained softly. Addy felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. How had her parents died, and what had happened to Alex? Was she dead too? _

_ Ms. Margaret saw the evident pain and fear on Addy's face as tears slowly made their way down her face. She offered Addy her hand which the six year old accepted seeking comfort anywhere she could find it. _

Feeling a tear form in the corner of her eyes, Addy shook herself away from the painful lie. She smirked at the business card that had Serena's cell number on it. "Why not scare her a little?" Using a disposable cell, Addy dialed the number.

* * *

Abbie answered the phone that had been vibrating on the coffee table. "Hello?" she said into the receiver. There was no reply. "Uh hello?" she repeated again, only once again receiving no reply. After five minutes of silence on the other end Abbie hung up the phone in frustration. "Damn prank callers."

Serena entered the living room and plopped down on the couch stretching her legs across Abbie's lap. "Who was that?" she asked curious at who was calling her cell phone at ten o clock at night. "Some prank caller tryin' to give ya a scare. Did a terrible job of it though, didn't even say a single word."

The blonde nodded making note not to answer any unknown callers. "So what was that favor you needed?" Abbie finally asked after a short silence. Serena sighed and bit her lip, all of a sudden she felt like she couldn't ask Abbie to do this and she wondered how this was going to make her look in front of the DA, but she knew it was something she had to do. "I need you to take over a case for me…"

Abbie's eyebrows shot up in surprise. For the time she had known Serena Southerlyn not once had she ever handed over a case. Hell, even when it was suggested, she STILL hadn't turned it over.

"Reason being…"

"Abbie please…I just…can't do this."

"Is it the case where Connie was murdered?"

Serena nodded in response. She didn't want to tell Abbie how it had to do with Alex. She decided to let the brunette find that part out on her own. She feared that Abbie would probably reconsider if she knew she was going to be trying to convict one of their friends.

Abbie pulled the blonde into her lap and began stroking her hair noticing how this case had been affecting her girlfriend. "Don't worry about it babe. I'll do it. Sure it'll be hard seeing the son of a bitch that killed Connie, but it's nothin' that I can't handle." She then gave Serena a slight peck on the lips reassuring her it would be okay.

* * *

Alex hated being a murder suspect. Sure she had made bail, for the time being, but that wasn't the point. She had even begun to consider leaving town. She had all the right connections, so it wasn't hard for her to easily become a vapor in the wind. But there was something that was keeping her from fulfilling that idea.

She had to find out who was framing her for Connie's murder. She knew she herself would never murder Connie, no matter how irritation she thought she was. Alex wasn't capable of killing anyone, she didn't even like to kill cockroaches.

Deciding she needed to call Olivia, she dialed her girlfriend's number and waited patiently. It had almost been a week since they had actually talked and frankly she missed her, a lot.

"Benson."

"H-hey Liv…it's me…"

"Alex, oh my god are you okay? I heard what happened. Baby I'm so sorry, I want to help you I just..."

It was breaking Alex's heart to hear the way Olivia was handling all of this. She knew that the detective was used to being the hero, and now that she couldn't do anything to protect her, it was tearing her apart.

"Liv…it's okay…I'm a big girl, I can take care of it…I just need you to know I love you no matter what okay?"

Olivia paused, "Alex, why does it sound like you're saying goodbye? Where are you? We need to talk about this."

Silent. Alex remained truly and deadly silent. She didn't want Olivia to see her, not like this. The stress was evident on her face and she knew that Olivia would only attempt to 'fix' things which in her mind, would possibly only make matters worse. "Alex damnit tell me where you are!" Again there was silence. "Alex? Are you still there honey?" the detective asked beginning to sound a little worried.

Alex was about to give her response when she heard another voice on Olivia's end of the line, "Hey Liv, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join me for dinner tonight?" The woman asked. Squinting, Alex strained to here every ounce of sound that was going about on the other end of the phone. The next voice she heard was Olivia's, "Yeah sure, just give me five minutes….Look Alex, just please…talk to me when you're ready…and if you never are then…Just give me a call okay?" and with that Alex heard the line click off. Had Olivia just hung up on her to go on a DATE? And who the hell was she talking to?

She continued to slowly walk down the darkened street thing about everything that has gone on. Why was someone doing this to her? Was it someone she had convicted coming back to seek their revenge? She then thought about Serena and how she found out the blonde had handed the case over to Abbie. Was she really frightening her best friend? And why hadn't Serena called to check on her. At that moment, Alex knew exactly what it was she had to do.

* * *

Abbie cursed under her breathe as she fumbled with her car keys in the cold New York night air. She was frustrated that Alex was able to make bail. Sure she was friends with the blonde, but it would have done her some good just to simply stay in jail, and Abbie felt she'd be safer that way.

The ringing of her cell phone caused her to stop just before getting in her car. "Carmichael…Yes…It's on my desk in my office…..Well look AGAIN…good…Look, no, can't you just ask for someone else to help you with that? I'm late for something…just…goodbye…" she angrily shoved her cell back in her pocket.

"God damn assistants." She muttered to no one in particular. She was already late to pick up Serena and she still had to go home and change. And on top of all that, her assistants had been giving her hell all day because of things they either A. Couldn't find or B. Just couldn't figure things out by themselves.

She pushed button to unlock her car. That was the last thing she remembered doing before the earth shattering bang. She felt herself propelled into the air and then met the earth with a sharp _CRACK_.

Fire and gas was all Abbie could smell, and she tasted the hard metallic of blood. She tried to move her limbs but found she was unable to, in fact, even breathing caused her pain. She was faintly aware of anything, but she knew she saw the shadows of flames as they danced off the buildings on the dark street.

Abbie saw a figure approaching her, and it wasn't until the person was looming over her until she recognized her. "Al-alex…hel..p" she was barely able to whisper out despite the constant amount of blood that kept reentering her mouth. She watched as the smirking figure that was definitely Alexandra Cabot bent down and took her phone from her pocket before clicking a few buttons.

The blonde replaced the phone next to Abbie's ear and walked off blending into the darkness. Abbie then slipped into a darkness of her own unable to call after her.

**HEY! YOU THERE! Press that review button! You know you waaaaaaant to, look at it, it's lonely. Its calling to you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hm…is all I can say about this chapter. Oh well, I hope you like it. Read and Review. **

**For disclaimer see chapter one **

"Hello?" Serena had stopped pacing to answer her cell phone. Sure Abbie had been late before, but an hour and a half was quite unusual. "Abbie?" she asked again. The blonde could have sworn that she heard the sounds of something burning in the background but she couldn't be exactly sure.

She continued to listen in wondering what the hell was going on. "Abbie! Damn it why aren't you saying anything! Where are you?" Serena was trying to keep herself together but with each second passing she became more and more panicked. It wasn't until she heard the sirens that her heart dropped into the depths of her stomach.

As the sirens got closer, Serena felt tears of fear pooling in her eyes. She could faintly hear voices in the background through the phone. "GET THAT FIRE OUT!" 'Oh my god she's still alive! I've got a pulse but it's faint! There's a lot of blood someone get over here!' and lastly "Isn't that Abbie Carmichael?"

Serena finally let her unshed tears fall. After listening to more chatter on Abbie's end of the line, she couldn't take it anymore. She found herself bolting out of her apartment and to her car praying that Abbie was still alive by the time she got there.

"I really enjoy having drinks with you" Casey told alive as she sipped her drink. Olivia smiled back at the redhead trying not to think about how dangerously attractive she was. Regardless everything that's happened, she was still with Alex wasn't she? Even though Alex wouldn't tell her where she was, or give her any indication in detail on how things were going, they were still together right? Olivia wasn't sure if she could even TELL herself that she wasn't sure.

"I'm sure she's doing fine Liv…" Casey whispered resting her hand on the detective's which startled her. "What are you…"

"Olivia I'm not stupid, I can tell you're worried about Alex with everything that's been going on, and you should be. You love her so of course you're going to be worried about her."

"How did you know that I…that we were…"

Casey smiled laughing at how flustered Olivia was becoming, "Again, I'm not stupid, I can tell how you're eyes light up whenever you mention her, or how uncomfortable you are around me for being her replacement…" Casey explained trailing off the last few words of her explanation as she had finally admitted out loud that she could tell the detective did resent her a little if not a lot.

Olivia bit her lip as she watched Casey stare sadly into the contents of her drink. Had she really done something to let Casey know how she felt about her having Alex's job? And why did Casey wait till just now to mention it. She took a deep breath as she redhead refused to look back up at her. "Casey I'm sorry…It's just that with what's been going on with Alex, and you just sort of…." 'Came out of nowhere.' Casey finished for her.

"Listen Liv, I'm not happy about the circumstances that I have this job. And I know how bad it must bother you and the other detectives for that matter. I know Alex has been with you guys a long time and how attached you all are to her, but I'm not Alex. But I do have a job to do. I can't be Alex, and all I can really ask of you is that none of you expect me to be." Casey finished, her green eyes shining with unshed tears.

Olivia reached over and took Casey's hand in her own. "I'm so sorry that I've made you feel that way. I'm sorry that I've been comparing you to Alex and I hope that…Casey?" She paused as she saw Casey's attention was now on the television that was mounted above their heads. Olivia noticed there were shots from a helicopter of what looked like a burning car.

"Isn't that the DA's office?" Olivia asked but was quickly shushed by the redhead. They both sat listening intently as a reporter came on the screen. "The causes of the explosion are currently unknown, but sources have said that the vehicle belonged to Assistant DA Abigail Carmichael who was rushed to the hospital in critical condition."

The two women stared at the television in shock until Olivia's phone began to ring. "Benson." She said as she was greeted by a very stressed out sounding Serena Southerlyn. "Olivia! Abbie she…she…"

"Rena I know I heard...do you know what happened?"

"No I don't, just can you…. come? Please?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in fifteen."

And with that she hung up. She turned to Casey who looked worried and concerned. "How fast do you think you can drive to the hospital?" Olivia asked. Casey smiled as she got in the drivers seat of her car, "Depends on how many traffic laws I'm allowed to break detective."

Olivia and Casey were greeted at the hospital by a red eyed Serena. "Casey what are you doing here?" the blonde asked a tad bit confused. "Olivia and I were having drinks when you called, I drove us here." she explained and Serena nodded. "Do you know how she is?" Olivia asked. Serena just simply shook her head and buried her face in her hands.

"Serena she's going to be okay, I mean, its Abbie, she's not that easy to get rid of." Olivia tried to reassure the distraught attorney. After about five minutes of silence Serena finally looked up, "Olivia…where's Alex?" she asked. Olivia frowned as she thought for a moment, "I'm not sure…I talked to her yesterday…why?" Olivia replied sounding a little suspicious.

Serena paused averting her gaze off the detective and to the floor. Casey was slowly starting to put together the meaning of the question in her own mind. Serena inhaled and began her reasoning. "I just…think it's kind of strange that the day after Alex makes bail, she disappears, and then Abbie ends up in the hospital from a bomb that was planted in her car…I mean call me crazy but doesn't that sound just a little suspicious?"

Olivia all of a sudden lost almost all the sympathy she first had for this woman.

Why does everyone think that Alex is capable of this? And even if she was, what would be her reasoning? Sure this does seem a little suspicious, but Olivia was positive that Alex was not the person behind this.  
"You think Alex did this don't you?

"I was just saying that…"

"Drop it Serena, it's obvious what you were saying. I don't know why people think that Alex would do things like this, and if you think that too, you're just as stupid as they are." Olivia stormed out of the waiting room needing to get some air.

Serena and Casey at in an awkward silence before Casey finally spoke. "You know, she's only like that because she's stressed…" she offered. Serena looked at her with teary eyes, "I know that Case…it's just I'm stressed two, hell Alex is my best friend! But I'm in love with Abbie…and if she dies, and later it WAS because of Alex…..it's just best for me to assume the worst now. I mean isn't it obvious that she did this?"

Casey nodded only slightly understanding where the blonde was coming from. "Fuck, this means I might have to go back on that case…" Serena thought out loud. She caught Casey's quizzical look and realized she needed to elaborate. "I was the lead prosecutor on this case against Alex, but I couldn't take it, you know, the attachment. So I handed the case over to Abbie. Well with Abbie being blown up, and Connie…" she sighed not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Even though you worked with white collar crimes, did you ever have times where you felt like quitting?" The blonde asked. "Oh many, many times." Casey replied smiling. "How do you know when it's time? I know I've been doing this a while, but this job is beginning to get to hard. The things I see, and the people I have to convict, I don't know if I can take much more of this." Serena stated sadly trying not to cry again.

The redhead thought for a moment before settling on what to say. "I remember when I first became an ADA I ran into Abbie in the DA's office, literally. I dropped all my files, and she ended up spilling coffee all over her shirt. Well many Texan sounding profanities later, I sat in my office stressed out after my first prosecution case. She noticed I was stressed out, and I remember I asked her how you know when it's time to just give up. Well she said 'When you feel like things have become too simple and you can just kick back and put your feet on your desk, it's time to quit. But if you ever feel like your job is too hard, that means you're doing something right.' And believe it or not, that actually made some sense. So basically what I'm saying is, it's not supposed to be easy. If you didn't have a problem convicting your best friend and you could just walk in there and do it, and then do the same with any other case, then you know it's time to give up.". Serena smiled sniffing a little, "Who knew Casey Novak could be such a philosopher?" she asked. Casey grinned "I have my moments." She responded.

A doctor entered the waiting room holding a clipboard, "Ms. Southerlyn?" he asked making eye contact with Serena. "Yes doctor…how is she?"

"Well she did have quite a few injuries, but considering the circumstances, Ms. Carmichael is a very lucky woman. We were able to stop the internal bleeding, but she did obtain a concussion, a broken leg, and a few bruises and singe burns. Oh, she my also suffer minor hearing loss due to her obvious proximity of the blast."

Serena smiled a real smile for the fist time that night. "When can we see her doctor?" Casey asked knowing Serena had gone into Lala land of happiness. "You can see her now if you wish. She should be awake in an hour or so. The first time she woke up, she tried to fight the nurse. Determined woman you have there Ms. Southerlyn." The doctor winked as he walked off.

"Are you going to be okay here if I leave and attempt to find Olivia?" Casey asked after Serena squished her in a bear hug. "Yeah, I'll be okay…" Casey made it to the exit before she heard her name. "Hey Case?" she turned and faced Serena, "Yeah?"

'With what's been going on…be careful."

Alex stood against the wall outside the bar slightly buzzed. At that moment, she could honestly say she had no idea what she was going to do. That's a first; Alexandra Cabot does not know what to do. She doesn't know what to do, and she can honestly say she's cried more in the past week than she ever had in her life.

As she was about to walk down the sidewalk to nowhere in particular, she glanced across the street and could have sworn she saw herself looking back at her. "I really don't need to drink anymore." She mumbled under her breath tightening her coat as she stared at the person across the street.

She decided to stop and see how much her mind was playing tricks on her. She stared as hard as she could at the person across from her, and all she could see was herself. Her mirror reflection was smirked and winked before continuing down the side of the street away from Alex.

The blonde frowned as she tried to see where her reflection went, but she had already disappeared. "I really need to stop drinking." Alex told herself as she walked once again to nowhere in particular.

Addy continued to walk down the street smirking to herself. "Really, Alex are you that drunk to where you couldn't recognize me, or are you too caught up in mommy and daddy's lies." She said aloud. She knew she was striking fear into someone at least. She smiled to herself as she continued to stalk her next target.

"I'm going to take my time with this one." She said to herself looking down at the address she pulled out of her coat pocket. Addy leaned against the wall of the ally she was standing in across from the condos she was observing.

After about fifteen minutes, Addy spotted the specific person she was looking for. She watched as the redhead made her way to the complex handing her car keys to the valet. Once she disappeared inside, Addy knew she had to move quickly. Checking to make sure no one was around, she stealthily made her way across the street to where the valet, who looked to be in his either late teens or early twenties, was about to get into the car.

She stuck her hand back in her coat pocket only this time pulling out a cloth. She crept up behind the young boy and pressed the cloth firmly over his nose and mouth. The valet attempted to struggle but soon fell victim to the effects of the chloroform. Addy dragged him to the opening between the complex building and the café next to it.

Smirking she retrieved the keys and proceeded to the car. She got into the drivers seat and examined the interior. "Mmmm Ms. Novak, you didn't strike me as a Lexus kind of lady." She put the keys in the ignition, and sped off carrying out her plan leaving a very oblivious Casey Novak to the fact that she wouldn't be getting her car keys back.

**A/N: yeah um about the car thing…I did a little homework and found the Casey rides her bike to work in the tv show…yeah no sweetheart, if you're gonna be a lawyer in MY fanfiction, you have to drive a top notch car. Just sayin' **

**HEY I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAZY, SO HERE'S MY STORY, SO COMMENT MAYBE? **


	5. Chapter 5

**See Chapter One for Disclaimer. **

**Warning: Chapter Contains mentions of Rape**

Serena sat watching Abbie intently, with only the beeping of the heart rate monitors and the faint 'drip' of the IV fluid accompanying her. She couldn't help but think back to how she had gotten there in the first place. Serena knew Alex had temper issues but to go as far as to kill people didn't seem like her at all.

The blonde checked her cell phone seeing that it was almost midnight and realized she was beginning to get tired. Sitting back in the hospital chair, Serena let her head rest against the wall before closing her eyes drifting off into a light sleep.

Her sleep was soon short lived for she soon found herself being awoken by the sound of a straight high pitched whine. It took a second for Serena's mind to process the origin of the noise. "Abbie….Dead…what…NO!"

Serena's eyes shot open in panic and she quickly got to her feet only to be greeted with the sight of Abbie yanking the IV out of her arm and trying to sit up, apparently not aware of her concussion.

"Ow….fuck…FUCK! Rena, what did I tell you about hospitals…Damn it! Why does my…everything hurt?" She barked rubbing her head wincing at how much pain it caused her to move. Serena smiled slightly relieved that Abbie will more or less be the same. She then realized she should probably go get a doctor. "Abbie…baby please calm down, look I'm going to go get a doctor." She said sincerely. Abbie scowled and groaned as she felt another headache coming on. She sank down back into the bed and threw the covers over her head hating the bastard that tried to blow her up.

* * *

Addy closed her eyes trying to block out the memory that kept invading her thoughts as she waited for her next target.

_ "You're so pretty you know that Addison?" she heard him say every time he went into her room. Her old dad didn't do things like this to her. So why did HE do it? With each waking day and sleeping night, she was beginning to lose any trace of memory she had of her old life with her loving parents and her sister. _

_ As she felt his cold hands slide under her pajamas and move cruelly along her skin, she closed her eyes beginning to wonder if all those rumors about twins having telepathy were true. Maybe she was just in denial and that the only way she could escape the pain he caused her was to think of childish logic. _

_ She sat wondering if Alex could hear any of her thoughts, she wondered if she could hear her cries for help. Then she began to wonder if she even cared. If she even cared that they were no longer sisters. _

_ Addy bit her lip trying not to scream as his fingers penetrated her. He had showed her what happens when she cries the last time he came in to her room and the pain was far worse than what she already dealt with. She whimpered slightly as he moved his fingers in and out of her drawing more blood than he did the last time. _

_ Slowly a tear found it's way past her emotional barrier and slowly made the painful decent down her cheek. "Are you crying?" his voice all of a sudden turned cold. She shook her head trying to stop more tears from flowing but it was too late. _

_ "No, no. I'll be good, I'm sorry…" she whispered. She fell to the floor as the back of his hand smacked her across the face. "Remember what I said what happens when you cry?" he said. She could hear him undoing his belt. Finally she allowed her tears to flow freely, she knew the pain was going to be bad anyway. _

Addy squeezed her eyes shut as a single tear rolled down her face. Somehow in all of this she found it to be Alex's fault. It was her fault that their parents didn't care about her. Alex had always been the favorite anyway. Addy couldn't figure out why she was the favorite for the life of her.

They were twins, so it couldn't be because Alex was prettier than she was. Was it because Alex was the youngest by less than a minute? Her parents had 'given her away' when they were only six; it wasn't like either of them had made any real accomplishments.

Now here Addy sat in the present. Her sister was a successful Assistant District Attorney, and what was she? No one. Though they had the same aspirations, Addy didn't have the opportunity to attend the top notch law school her sister did. And she will always resent her for that.

With a slight growl, she spotted the brunette exiting the DA's office and quickly approached her. She prayed this woman was as naïve as she looked. "Kim Greyleck right?" she asked offering that Alex Cabot smile rarely anyone got to see.

Kim squinted for a moment in confusion. Addy internally laughed before offering her hand in greeting. "Alexandra Cabot." Which in return Kim nodded in understanding. "You're the ADA for Special Victims." The new attorney commented.

Addy smirked. _She doesn't know about Novak clearly. I'll make my work quick, _She thought.

"Yes that's right. So I hear you're replacing a previous ADA."

'Yeah, Connie Rubirosa I believe. Everyone has been kind of 'hush hush' about her. If you don't mind me asking, do you know what happened?'

"I wish I could say I did. Listen, are you busy at the moment? I would love for us to chat more say over coffee?"

' I'd like that." Kim offered a sincere smile which Addy gladly returned. Well, minus the sincere part.

* * *

**Later That Evening**

Casey sat in her apartment reading over files when she heard a knock at her door. Running a hand through her hair, she got off the couch and made her way to the door. "Liv?" she asked as she was greeted by Olivia standing on the other side of the threshold. She stepped aside beckoning the detective to enter. "Please sit."

Olivia complied sitting on the sofa; Casey joined her not long after. "What're you doing here?" the redhead asked. Olivia sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. I was just thinking about…"

'Alex…'

"Are you always going to finish my sentences counselor?"

"It's a gift detective. Have you tried to call her?"

Olivia sighed. "Almost every day. It goes straight to voicemail." She explained. Of course she had tried to call Alex. Why wouldn't she? "I mean it's been days since I've heard from her. I don't even know if she's okay, or where she even is!" She stood up and began to pace.

Casey bit her lip contemplating her next sentence. "Um…Liv, she does realize that if she goes missing by the time her trial is set…"

'Well no shit Casey, of course she knows that. She went to law school just like you did. It's a wonder how you even have her job in the first place.' Olivia spat.

After a pregnant silent Olivia sighed again. "Casey I didn't…" she began but was cut off. "I understand you're upset. I just...I get it." she stammered. It was evident Casey was attracted to the detective, and frankly she was getting tired of hiding it. What could she possibly want with someone who won't even return her phone calls, let alone be wanted for murder? Casey was highly doubting that Alex was innocent, even a first year law student could see that she was doing this.

After another long silence Olivia spoke, "Did you have the day off today?" she asked. "Yeah I did, I've sort of sat at home all day. Which reminds me, I need to go pick up my car keys from the front desk and I left some files in my car. I haven't thought about it since I haven't had any place to go. Would you mind waiting here while I go get them?", Olivia nodded as Casey left the apartment. She sat back on the sofa and groaned in frustration.

* * *

Casey mumbled to herself as she made her way down to the front desk to get her keys that were left by the valet. She tried not to think about Alex as much as possible. She hadn't really spoken to the blonde in person before, but according to various sources she's called 'the ice princess' for a reason.

She couldn't understand what made her tick, nor did she want to. Casey found it rather odd that the attacks on Abbie and Connie were related in the fact that they both worked in the DA's office. This worried her even more for not only was she an ADA herself, but she was also the one that took over Alex's job.

Once retrieving her keys, Casey made her way out to the parking garage where her car was parked. About to press the 'unlock' button on her keychain, she paused remembering how Abbie's car was blown up before she was even able to get inside.

Cautiously, she checked her surroundings only to find she was the only one present in the garage. "Get it together Novak…you're just paranoid…" she told herself before making the spontaneous decision to unlock her car.

Nothing. No explosions, no bomb, nothing. Casey sighed in relief before proceeding to open the driver's side of her car. She opened the door completely unprepared for what followed.

Casey let out a horrific scream as she stood mortified staring at the sight in her car. Blood was everywhere; the leather seats, the windows, even the dashboard was all covered in blood, and it looked fresh. And in the seat, was a woman that Casey had never before seen in her life, practically halfway butchered. And in that woman's outstretched hand, was a bloodied crumpled white sheet of paper. Knowing she shouldn't, Casey swallowed her fear and pried the piece of paper from the dead woman's hand. And on that paper, written in a neat legible cursive was a letter that read:

'_You're a smart woman Casey, no wonder they chose you to fill my position. You and Serena both seem to be the only ones that are able to figure me out. I'm not sure about that Texan, if she knows anything to begin with. She lived didn't she? But I digress, have YOU been able to figure out why I'm doing this? Of course not, you're smart but you're not THAT smart. _

_Anyway, I knew I made examples out of Connie and Abbie, but I feel I still haven't gotten my point across. I was hoping that Kim here would make more of a statement. But I still feel like something's missing. Basically what I'm trying to say is, watch your back Novak, you're next. ~Alex' _

**A/N: so yeah, there's the next chapter. Not to proud of this one either. Anyhow, please review. Those make me happy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**For Disclaimer See chapter one. **

**A/N: Filler chapter. Although, lot of information is given. **

"Thank you Ms. Novak, is there anything else that you feel we need to know?" A kind officer asked Casey as his partner jotted down the last few notes of her descriptions. The redhead shook her head and sunk back into Olivia's embrace. "Well thank you ma'am." They nodded Olivia their goodbyes, and left.

Casey waited until the cops left before she broke down in sobs. "Casey it's going to be alright." Olivia said softly trying to soothe the attorney. Casey resigned from her post on Olivia's shoulder and looked her dead in the eye. "Alright? ALRIGHT? There was a dead woman found butchered in my car and you say it's going to be ALRIGHT?" Olivia flinched as Casey shouted at her.

"It's going to be okay Case. They're going to find who ever did this …" Olivia started but Casey cut her off. "There was a note Olivia." Casey whispered hoarsely. The detective looked at her confused. Her least favorite criminals were always the ones the left notes and or clues. "What did it say?" Olivia asked after a small silence.

Casey took in a shaky breath remembering the contents of the small piece of paper. She had seen the detective lash out at Serena when she even so much as hinted at Alex being the murderer. How was she supposed to tell her Alex had left a note, and signed it threatening her life? She chewed her lip a bit before deciding on what to say.

"Liv it threatened me…it said I was next, that Connie, Abbie, and whoever that is in my car were just examples. It said something was missing. Alex left it…" she trailed off the last part only to a slight whisper. She saw the flash of anger in Olivia's eyes, but just as soon as it was there, it was gone replaced with hurt and denial.

"Casey…please you know that…"

'Olivia what more do you need!? For her to kill ME?! She killed Connie, tried to kill Abbie, and now there is a dead woman in my car with a note saying that I am next. And you know what, I will bet you anything that that woman was an attorney. Serena sees the pattern, I see the pattern, why can't you? She is going to kill me Liv."

"She doesn't have a reason to…she wouldn't kill you!"

'I took over her job, you know, the job that she's fucking notorious for? Olivia for being one of New York's finest detectives, you're being really blind and quote unquote what you said to Serena 'stupid'.

The detective was taken by surprise at how hysteric Casey was becoming. Now she knew how Serena felt when she said something similar, her pride was wounded a bit. Olivia was slowly realizing that her certainty that Alex was not a killer was slowly turning into a clouded doubt. A clouded doubt where she herself was beginning to question herself whether or not her girlfriend was actually capable of such things.

Casey crossed the living room and carefully slipped into Olivia's embrace burying her face in the detective's neck. "Please…Don't let her kill me. Don't leave me alone," her voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.

Olivia felt the warm wetness of the attorney's tears on her neck as she involuntarily tightened her embrace around the younger woman. She wasn't sure why she did it, or where it even came from, but she soon found her voice utter a soft "I won't, I promise."

* * *

"Officer, I have told you a thousand times already, but since you're too STUPID to understand I will tell you again, and I will tell you one last time so you better listen good!" The officer flinched at the chastising, the southern drawl adding just a little more attitude than he cared for. Serena was blushing furiously at her girlfriend's outbursts and impoliteness towards the people that were actually trying to help her.

"I told you who tried to kill me; it was that dirty bitch Cabot. And before you ask again, NO, I do not know why she tried to kill me but I know it was her. I fucking saw her for fuck's sake!" Abbie shouted at the officers occupying her hospital room. "Ms. Carmichael, you don't have to shout." The female officer stated calmly. "What?" Abbie squinted at her, speaking in a tone louder than normal.

Serena cleared her throat softly drawing the attention of the two cops. "She can't hear that well at the moment because of the explosion. Well that and the fact she's normally loud." She concluded. The female officer smirked "Is she loud in other places too?" she asked with a wink in Serena's direction. The blonde turned beet red before covering her face with her hand.

"What'd you say to her?!" Abbie shouted from the hospital bed. "Ah nothing Counselor." The male officer continued. "As we were saying before, you believe that it was Alex Cabot who did this to you?" At this Abbie nodded her head slowly as if talking to a toddler. "Look at that he got one!" The cop rolled his eyes as his partner snickered. "Thank you for your time Counselor…" he mumbled before leaving. Once in the hallway he looked down at his partner, "Is it bad that I thought she was kinda hot?"

"Did you have to be so mean?" Serena asked running her fingers through her girlfriend's raven locks. Abbie shrugged, "he was getting on my nerves." She said nonchalantly. "It was funny irritating him though. I can hear a hell of a lot better than I put on. Like when that cop hinted if I was loud in bed. Glad you didn't answer." Serena smiled and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Mmm, you know I wouldn't put our business out there like that baby." She said sweetly. There was a pause, before Abbie spoke again, "I meant that for your benefit. That would have probably been awkward for you to tell her that you're the screamer." She smirked as she saw Serena's icy blue eyes harden in anger.

The blonde scoffed and stormed back to the corner to get her things. "I'm going home." She stated. Abbie's expression shifted to concern, "Why?" she asked afraid she had went a little too far with her sarcastic teasing. "I need to clean my apartment, and make room for a newly unwanted guest seeing as she is getting out of the hospital tomorrow. And that guest needs to know, that she won't be getting any for a very, VERY, long time." She concluded swiftly leaving the room, leaving a gaping Texan staring after her.

* * *

Alex sat in her hotel room just outside of Manhattan, staring at the ceiling. God how she hated life at the moment. Surely she would know if she had killed someone. She just couldn't understand why anyone else couldn't understand that.

The blonde wondered if Olivia thought she was doing this as well. She had seen the doubt in her best friend's eyes, but she had to wonder what her girlfriend was thinking. Leaning over to the nightstand, Alex picked up the newspaper that she had picked up in the lobby of the hotel remembering she hadn't read it.

Her eyes widened as she read the headline on the front page. '_Another Attack, another ADA.' _It read accompanied by a picture of a flaming car after what appeared to be an explosion. Alex gasped as she hastily flipped to the page where the full article was. She found it and began reading:

_A few nights ago there was an explosion of a vehicle outside of the Manhattan District Attorney's office. The vehicle was later found out to have belonged to Assistant District Attorney Abigail Carmichael. ADA Carmichael was then rushed to the hospital with serious injuries, but is expected to make a full recovery. _

_ Causes of the explosion were unknown until NYPD discovered remnants of an explosive device found rigged under the attorney's car. Speculators believe that this was the doing of former Assistant DA Alexandra Cabot, who is currently tied to the murder of ADA Connie Rubirosa. No one currently has any information on Ms. Cabot's whereabouts. _

At that point Alex couldn't continue reading. First Connie, now Abbie. And everyone was pointing there finger at her. She groaned and mumbled several profanities, before flipping on the television in her hotel room.

"This just in: Another attorney found brutally murdered in vehicle," came the loud and proud voice of a reporter. Alex groaned again knowing her life was just about to get a whole lot worse. She waited for the reporter to continue on into the news story.

"A couple of hours ago, a woman was found brutally murdered in a vehicle in a parking garage of an Upper Eastside condo complex. The woman was later identified as Kim Greyleck, an attorney from Washington D.C. who was set to be the replacement of murdered ADA Connie Rubirosa.

Greyleck was found dead at 8:30 pm in the vehicle of Special Victims Unit ADA Casey Novak." At this Alex went slack jawed. It hadn't hit her completely until the reporter said it. She had been replaced. REPLACED. She turned out the rest of the story as they got into the "Alex Cabot did this, Alex Cabot did that." repertoires.

The blonde flopped back down on her bed holding back tears. She couldn't be arrested again. She WOULDN'T be arrested again. Was it that she had some sort of Jekyll and Hyde disease and there was some person inside her leading a double life?

Wait….double life. Slowly, Alex began to remember what she saw a few nights before. Her mind slowly traced back to how she was feeling slightly drunk and had hallucinated seeing herself staring back at her. But what if it wasn't a hallucination…what if it was…

Alex sat straight up from her bed staring into the now blank television in shock. It couldn't be. It had been almost thirty years. Twenty-nine to be exact, but roughly thirty. Alex glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven o clock. She knew it would take thirty minutes to get to her destination, and she hoped that her only chance of salvation would still be there.

* * *

Alex bit her nails nervously as the elevator made it's dangerously slow decent. She was thankful that there had been no one around when she walked in, making her trip a whole lot easier.

The elevator dinged signaling her arrival to the floor she had selected. Letting out a shaky hallow breath, she stepped off. She made her way down the hall that she had only been down a few times before remembering the door she soon found.

Bracing herself , Alex entered without knocking not wanting to scare off her possible savior. Alex made her way past the various tables, heels clacking loudly in the nearly silent room. She rounded a corner and saw her sitting at a computer typing away. "Melinda…" she said more as a statement rather than a question for attention.

Medical Examiner Melinda Warner spun in her swivel chair facing the blonde attorney. Or _former _attorney. "Counsel…ah…Alex, w-what are you doing here so late?" Melinda asked trying to hide her surprise and sudden fear. It wasn't as if she hadn't heard of the things the blonde was accused of, and it wasn't as if she didn't believe they were true. All of the evidence pointed to her.

"Melinda please…." Alex began. Hell the great Alexandra Cabot had been shot down this low, what would begging do. "I need your help…but first I need to know that you won't tell anyone about this, and well, that you aren't afraid of me. I didn't do any of this." She pleaded. She watched as the medical examiner's eyes watched her carefully as if waiting for her to snap into a fit of rage and murder her. "Melinda…you have to trust me…I wouldn't do this. I really need you."

Melinda thought for a moment before nodding, "What do you need Alex?" she asked. Alex took a few breaths for a moment contemplating on what she wanted to say. "Say, if someone has a sibling, would you be able to find them?" Alex asked. Melinda nodding quickly wondering where she was going with this. "Of course I could find them, it wouldn't be that hard at all. Why do you ask?"

_Alright, moment of truth here. _"I ask because…Because I have a sister…and I need to find her." Alex forced out. She hadn't seen Addison in so long having been told by her parents that she had died. Why would she come back now? And why would she be killing people. Her thoughts were interrupted by Melinda's questions that she knew were coming.

"You have a sister? I never knew."

'No one knew…I didn't even think I had a sister. My parents told me she had died in an accident when we were six…'

"_'we _were six'? As in the both of you?"

'She was my twin…Look, I just need to know if you can find her.'

"I can try."

Alex nodded and sat down in the chair next to Melinda thankful that the M.E. was able to relax around her. "What's her full name Alex?" Melinda asked. "Addison Emily Cabot. Or at least that's what it was when we were six." Alex replied. It was silent for a moment before she noticed Melinda looking at her grinning, "What?" the blonde asked. "You two have the same initials. Your mother treated you as twins it seems." At this Alex laughed.

"I never asked Alex, what IS your middle name?" the M.E. asked. Alex's smiled faded as she felt herself blush a deep red. God how she hated being so damned pale, it had always bothered her as a child. Whenever she was embarrassed she would blush a deep red that spread all the way to her neck. And that was how she sat in the medical examiner's office, blushing. "Elizabeth…" she mumbled so low that Melinda barely heard her. "What's so bad about that? Elizabeth is a nice name." the brunette stated confused at Alex's embarrassment. "Yeah, it's a nice name when you aren't named after your godmother who just so happens to be your boss." Alex mumbled again. She watched as Melinda's mouth formed into a perfect 'O' shape. "You were named…." 'After Elizabeth Donnelley, yes, I know. Now can we move on?'

**A Couple of Hours Later**

"I can't believe it! It's like she never even existed." Alex said as she paced around the room, her heels clacking repeatedly. "Calm down…I'm sure we will find her somehow. Would you mind telling me what happened?" the doctor asked sincerely. It had been a while since Alex had thought about what happened. Slowly she nodded and began. "I remember it started when…"

_A six year old Alex Cabot ran into her mother's arms as her parent's returned home. "Mommy! Daddy! I missed you. Where's Addy?" she asked, her young face twisting in confusion. She watched as her mother turned to her father with dread in her eyes. "Alexandra sweetheart…there was an accident." Her father said soothingly, yet sadly. _

_ Alex's eyes shot up in surprise. Sure she was young but she understood what her father's voice meant. She knew that Addy had been out with their grandmother and she could only wonder what had happened. "What kind of accident? Where is Addy!" she said out loud becoming upset because her parents weren't answering her fast enough. _

_ "Addison is gone sweetie…She's…she's gone." Her mother informed her looking as if she was fighting tears of her own. "You're lying!" Alex screamed back at them. She refused to believe them. Addy couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. "Alexandra…it happened…we wouldn't lie."_

_ Alex squirmed out of her mother's arms and slowly backed away from them. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" she screamed at them before retreating to her room, slamming the door awful hard for a six year old. She collapsed on to the floor and began to cry hysterically. How was she supposed to feel now that her sister was gone? Addy wasn't only her sister, she was her other half. And at that moment Alex physically and emotionally felt like half of her was missing._

**End Flashback**

Melinda held out a box of tissues towards the blonde who was quietly sobbing as she concluded her story. She had never once saw the 'Ice Queen' cry, nor was she sure anyone had. Alex thankfully accepted the tissues. "I'm so sorry Alex…that sounds really painful," was all Melinda could say, not really knowing what else to say.

Alex could only nod as she wiped her eyes free of tears. "Thank you…for listening…And can you do me a favor and not tell anyone I was here, especially Olivia?" and at this Melinda nodded in understanding. "And if you ever need anything Alex, don't hesitate to come to me and ask."

**BEFORE YOU GO, DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW. **


	7. Chapter 7

**For Disclaimer see chapter one**

**Several Nights Later**

Addy scowled as she watched the blonde helped the crutch bound brunette into the restaurant. How it sickened her that the Texan had lived. She couldn't even put words to the hatred she was beginning the feel for these lawyers. And to think when she was younger she had wished to become one of them.

She saw the redhead and the detective arrive a few minutes before assuming the four of them were having dinner. Addy chuckled to herself, "A blonde, a brunette, and a redhead all walked into a bar….and they all died." she laughed at her own morbid twisted since of humor as she thought of their names again. The blonde, the redhead, the Texan, and the detective

Addy knew that Abbie and Serena were a couple. She had witnessed countless make out session that proved so, but what of Olivia and Casey? The detective and the redhead? She felt she was lacking in her surveillance of the two. She grunted in disgust as she made her way around behind the restaurant.

"Yeah, I know right? No way! She did not say that! That is too funny!" Addy heard the voice of a squeaky girl on the phone, obviously having a cigarette as well judging by the smell. She peaked around the corner of the building to find a young blonde on the phone in fact smoking a cigarette. She had the words "Manager" etched in to the name plate on her shirt.

Addy smirked before coming up with her plan. Slowly she walked around the corner looking as if she were in distress catching the blonde's attention. "Hold on Crystal…Can I help you lady?" she asked Addy. "Yes please. My car broke down, and I heard someone back here, I was wondering if you had a phone you could let me borrow?" she asked kindly. The girl nodded before ending her call and handing the taller blonde her cell phone.

"Thank you so much. I just don't know what I would have done if I hadn't found a phone." Addy said as she watched the manager absentmindedly continued smoking her cigarette. She pretended to make a call to a tow service. Smiling seductively she handed the manager back her phone. "Once again, thank you." she said letting her hand brush against the other woman's arm clearly flustering her. "Uh yeah, n-no problem…" The younger blonde stammered putting out her cigarette.

Addy etched her way behind the manager leaning in to her closely. The manager could feel the warmth of Addy's breath tickling the shell of her ear. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Addy whispered gently rubbing her hands up the woman's sides. "Um…I-I don't know…I mean…" the manager stuttered as she felt Addy's hands exploring her.

Slowly Addy brought her hands up to the manager's shoulders. "Well I can think of something." She whispered seductively. Quickly, she wrapped her arm around the woman's neck and began executing as much pressure as possible. She felt the manager start to struggle but it wasn't a match for her own strength.

After a few minutes, Addy felt the manager go limp in her arms. And after a few more, she dropped her to the ground. "Alexandra you are quite the seductress." She said proudly to herself. She then knelt down and began undressing the deceased manager.

* * *

"Who are you?" an employee asked as she walked past then newly dressed Addy. "I'm Melanie, new manager to run the night shift." She stated proudly. "Marissa went home. They hired me last week. Didn't she tell any of you?" she asked innocently. The other employee simply nodded in understanding and proceeded back to her work.

Addy scanned the restaurant until her eyes found the three attorneys and the detective laughing about something. She felt a deep growl within her throat as she laid eyes upon the brunette attorney. God how she hated that Texan. She couldn't express enough how much she loathed that accent alone. She wished she had waited until Abbie was IN the car before blowing it up.

She watched as the blonde and the redhead asked for refills on their drinks. Addy made quick a mental note as to who was drinking what. As the waitress made her way to the back, Addy stopped her. "Here, let me refill those, I'll let you take them back." The waitress stared at her for a moment before nodding handing her the two glasses.

Addy disappeared into the kitchen and refilled the two drinks before pulling a vile that contained white powder out of her pocket. She smiled as she emptied the white powder in to Casey's drink and stirred it so it would dissolve. Casually she stuffed the vile back into her pocket and handed the drinks back to the waitress waiting outside of the kitchen. She watched as the waitress made her way back to the table and gave the ladies their drinks. Smiling, she leaned against the counter and watched.

"Thank you." Casey thanked the waitress for her refill and took a deep sip of her iced tea. "So Abbie, have you and Serena ever thought about marriage?" the redhead asked smirking. Abbie immediately choked on her water and Serena blushed deeply while Olivia sat trying to retain fits of laughter. "I mean what, you've been together for how many years?"

"Seven…" Serena mumbled as Abbie's glare shifted between her, Casey, and a snickering Olivia. "And it's going to stay that way." She mumbled back at Serena. The blonde quickly looked back at her, "What is so fucking terrible about marrying me that you have to do this EVERY time?" she spat forgetting immediately about Casey and Olivia.

Abbie clenched her jaw not backing down from the brewing argument. "And what was my answer every time we talked about this? Neither of us are ready for that commitment!"

'Neither of us are ready? Or _YOU_ aren't ready? It's been seven years Abigail! Two thousand-five hundred fifty five days! How long do you expect me to wait?" Serena shouted back.

"Ladies calm down; I didn't mean to strike a nerve I was only joking. I apologize." Casey said trying to calm down her friends. "No, you didn't strike a nerve." Serena said softly not wanting to fight Abbie anymore. Abbie, however, was having none of it. "You damn well did strike a nerve. Learn to mine your own business Novak." Abbie said darkly almost threateningly, her Texan accent getting heaver as her anger grew.

"Abbie calm down…" Olivia stepped in hoping to end this anger fest. She had seen Abbie at her maximum rage limit, and she felt they were all heading dangerously down that road. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down Benson. After your little bitch tried to kill me, you have no right to tell me anything got it?"

Olivia tensed and clenched her jaw. "Don't talk about her like that." she stated immediately defending Alex. At this Abbie laughed bitterly. She was so far past done retaining her opinion. "Oh cut the crap. She's a killer. She has no remorse. Why can't you see that? She killed Connie, she tried to kill me, Kim Greyleck, who was supposed to replace Connie was found in Casey's fucking car! What's to stop her from killing Serena next? Or killing Casey? Or even you yourself detective? Why are you so set that she's innocent? Do you know something that we don't detective? Are you hiding something for her? Is the brave and noble Detective Olivia Benson breaking the very laws she has swore to uphold?"

Following Abbie's darkly spoken words was a deadly silence amongst them. Olivia was glaring hard at the attorney on the verge of throttling her not because of what she had said, but she knew Abbie was right. Olivia was having constant internal battles whether or not Alex was innocent and her hopes that she was had all but deceased. It was just by habit that she defended her girlfriend, or ex girlfriend. She still wasn't sure where she and Alex stood seeing as she hadn't come into contact with her for a few weeks

"We should get going." Casey spoke up knowing Olivia wanted to leave. The detective quickly slid out of the booth and exited the restaurant without any sort of goodbyes. Casey gathered her own belongings before standing. "I'm so sorry." Serena whispered to her. Casey nodded and glanced at Abbie who was staring off into nothing. "It's okay…I think the thing that gets us all the most is that Abbie is right. I've never officially met Alex but I can see how this is affecting the rest of you. Take care Serena." She smiled before exiting the restaurant.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" Casey asked once they were inside Olivia's apartment. The car ride had been silent, but Casey felt like the detective needed to talk. Said detective however stood rooted to the floor staring hard at the wall.

After a long silence she finally spoke. "She's right." She said in a hoarse whisper that Casey barely heard. "She doesn't have to be." Casey replied hoping to soothe her. But Olivia simply shook her head, "But she is. Abbie is right on all accounts. I was having trouble accepting it. But now I have and it's there and I don't want it to be. I don't want to think that way about Alex." She concluded.

Casey hesitantly walked over to Olivia and wrapped her arms around the detective. She felt Olivia slightly relax into her embrace. They stood like that for a moment before Olivia turned around in Casey's arms staring deeply into green orbs. She then noticed how Casey's gaze had shifted to her lips.

Olivia wasn't sure who did what and when but she soon felt the warmth of the attorney's lips against her own. It was a hesitant kiss, like that of two scared teenagers. After what only seemed like a brush of the lips Olivia pulled back but only slightly. "I can't…" she whispered against Casey's lips, hating that it felt so wrong but all the same so right.

"Yes, you can." Casey whispered back putting a stray hair behind the detective's ear and placing a hand behind her head pulling her back into a deeper kiss. This time Olivia responded by wrapping her arms around the attorney's waist pulling her close while Casey casually slipped her arms around her neck. Neither woman could fight the attraction any longer. And at the moment, neither woman wanted to.

T**ell me what you think. Any ideas? Love it? Hate it? Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**For Disclaimer see chapter 1. **

Casey sat in her office coughing as she tried to read up on the case she was currently working on. She had started coughing not long after she left Olivia's that morning. She also felt like she was fighting a fever. However, she just resorted to the fact that she might be catching the flu. It was flu season after all.

Casey had just gone into another round of coughing when Serena stepped into her office after knocking. "Casey I was wondering if you had any…Are you okay?" the blonde asked cautiously. Casey nodded gasping for air after her coughing fit. "I'm fine…what do you need?" she managed to say hoarsely.

Serena dismissed her previous question and continued down a different track. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked again. "Yes I'm positive I'm alright. It's probably just the flu or something. God it's freezing in here."

'Casey you're sweating.' Serena pointed out. Casey sniffled and went back to trying to read her paperwork. "Serena please, I told you I'm fine. Like I said, it's probably just the flu." The redhead stated as sternly as she could. "I really think you should go home. You look terrible."

'Serena! For the last time I'm fine!'

"But I just think that…look, if you need any thing call me okay?"

'Thanks Rena."

The blonde was turning to leave when she heard Casey call her name. "What's up?" she asked. She watched as Casey chewed her lip for a moment as if deep in thought. "Is it bad that I kissed a certain detective last night?" she asked quietly.

Serena's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Oh my god." Was all she could say. Not because of the news itself but because her thoughts went immediately went to Alex. She had noticed how her best friend had been off the radar for a few weeks but still seemed to see damn near everything that goes on. "What about Alex? You know how she and Liv are…" 'Don't…just don't talk about Alex…I don't want to talk about Alex. I just…you know what? Forget I even brought it up." She then went into another fit of coughs as Serena left her office.

* * *

Addy slipped in to the courtroom several days later wearing dark sunglasses, her blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She smiled as she saw the detectives of the Special Victims Unit sitting in front of her glaring deadly at the defendant. She noticed how the defendant was creepily gazing at every male in the court room. This made Addy cringe.

Her eyes then fell on the judge. Her godmother; or _former_ godmother. She thought she was so high and mighty up there. She knew that Liz had to know the truth about what happened. She had to have known. She scoffed to herself drawing the conclusion as to why Alex was so successful. Her godmother was her boss. There had to be no doubt some sort of favoritism there.

_"The people request for no bail your honor." A barely six year old Addy stated as she stood in front of Liz who was seated at her judges podium in an empty courtroom. "On what grounds counselor?" Liz asked motioning for Addy to continue. _

_ "Your honor, the defendant has committed a terrible crime." She stated boldly. "The defendant has stolen my favorite Barbie." She concluded glaring at her sister who stuck her tongue out from the other bench. _

_ "Objection!" Alex shouted, "Spec…spec…Speculation! The prosecution has no evidence!" she said. "Sustained." Liz offered. Addy huffed, and continued. "Your honor, I saw her take my Barbie from my room! I promise she did" she whined. _

_ Liz thought for another moment. "Alex did you take her doll…" she asked softly. Alex pouted. "No…" she mumbled. "Liar!" Addy shouted. Liz chuckled as she watched her goddaughters began to bicker over the doll. "Girls…Girls!" she shouted over the two trying and failing to get their attention. _

_ Banging the gavel, Liz called order to the 'court' startling the twins out of their bickering. "Now, Alexandra, did you take Addison's doll?" Liz asked in all seriousness. She couldn't express the headache she got when they fought. Alex put her hands behind her back and suddenly became interested in her shoes. "Yes Ma'am…" she said softly. _

_ Addy crossed her arms and huffed. She hated it when her sister took her stuff. But she had assumed that's what sisters were supposed to do; be royal pains. "I want her back!" she mumbled. Alex turned towards her sister, and smirked. "I'll give her back, but I will make a deal with you counselor. I will give her back, if you eat all of my green veggies for the next…six months!" _

_ Addy scrunched up her face in disgust. She thought for a moment, "How about I do you spelling homework for the next five months?" _

_ "Six!" _

_ 'Five…' _

_ "Six!"_

_ "Four…" _

_ "….five. Deal." The two girls went and shook hands as if they had just made a professional deal. Liz smiled at her two goddaughters. She knew that they were both _

_going to make excellent lawyers one day. _

**End Flashback **

Addy opened her eyes willing away the flashback she was having of her childhood. She couldn't express enough how she hated when she had flashbacks of when she and Alex were children. It always made a small part of her feel almost guilty for what she was doing. Almost being the key word. She turned her attention back to the trial as a very exhausted Casey began questioning a witness.

"So Ms. McDonald, you say that your son has never seen Mr. Royal before?" Casey asked. The woman on the stand nodded. "Yes, that's correct. David had never had any contact with him." She added. Casey nodded before going into a fit of intense coughing, gripping the stand for support.

"Um, Miss Novak?" the witness asked hesitantly. Casey could only continue coughing. Ms. McDonald gasped and stood from her seat as she saw the attorney was beginning to cough up blood. Casey suddenly collapsed onto the floor as blood continued to spurt from her mouth and she began to wheeze for air.

Addy watched as several things happened at once. The bailiffs took the defendant away incase he tried to make an escape. Liz stood from her podium and was making her way down to the fallen lawyer. Everyone else stood from their seats trying to figure out what was going on. And Olivia was at Casey's side in a flash, calling for the EMTs.

She watched as they loaded the attorney onto a gurney and wheeled her out with the SVU squad following in hot pursuit. Smirking, she glanced back at the awestruck courtroom before making her way out the door.

"Olivia! Is she alright?" Serena asked hastily as she practically ran into the emergency room waiting area. She caught sight of the detective pacing. Olivia looked up at the blonde's sudden arrival. 'I don't know…I haven't heard anything yet."

Serena sighed. "God I knew she was sick…I told her to go home but she wouldn't listen to me. What happened to her?" she asked. "She was coughing a lot but she swore she could go on with the trial. She collapsed in court coughing up a lot of blood. God Serena there was so much blood!" Olivia groaned sitting down in the chair and buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, I'm sure she's alright. I remember sitting here almost a month ago freaking out about Abbie. Casey's strong. She's gonna be alright." Serena said wrapping her arm around the detective's shoulder.

**Don't forget to review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SVU characters, and I don't own any other unoriginal character in this chapter. **

**A/N: This came to me out of nowhere. It was sort of..interesting. here it is. Chapter 9. **

Alex sighed as she rang the doorbell to her parent's house. She needed answers and she needed them fast. She hated thinking of the fact that her parents had lied to her for thirty years of her life, but she just had to know the truth.

Victoria Cabot opened the door surprised to see her daughter standing at the door. "Alexandra? What brings you here?" she asked curiously. She HATED, how her parents insisted on calling her _Alexandra_. She thought it sounded too long. "Thanks mom…nice to see you too." Alex said under her breath. Her mother heard her however and stepped to the side motioning for her to enter.

Alex walked through the familiar foyer and into the large living room. She was standing there for about five seconds before she felt herself squeezed into her mother's embrace. "It's so good to see you sweetheart. But what brings you here?" Victoria asked again.

"I wanted to talk to you…where's dad?"

"Oh, he is away at the moment. Should I call him?"

"No, no, that's alright…I just need to talk to you about something important."

Victoria nodded and sat down, patting the place on the sofa next to her for Alex to sit. "What is it you need to talk about?" she asked her daughter. Alex took a deep breath before turning to face her mother. "I need to talk to you about….about Addy." She said softly. Alex saw her mother stiffen as if she had been asked an interrogation question.

"Why are you asking about your sister?" Victoria started defensively. 'She's been dead for almost thirty years now." She concluded shakily. Alex saw as the elder blondes eyes began to dart around the room.

"Mom...what happened to her?'

"S-she died in a car accident, along with your grandmother when you two were six. Do you not remember what happened when your father and I came home?"

"Did she really die in a car accident? Because I heard that Grandma died from a heart attack." Alex said softly. God her mother HAD been lying to her. She shuddered to think what else her parent's were hiding from her.

Her mother took in a shaky breath before continuing. "Sweetheart why are you all of a sudden asking about your sister? She's dead." She asked. Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. "Things are happening Mom….Things that I'm not doing…you have to tell me the truth, because I know you and Dad haven't." she pressed. She had a hunch that her sister was out there somewhere, she just needed to know that it was true. She found it strangely suspicious that she wasn't able to find anything on Addison's death with Melinda. She should have been able to find SOMETHING, right?

Victoria sighed and took her daughter's hands. She knew she couldn't hide it any longer. She knew she had to tell. "Okay, Addison…never died, there was no car accident there was no death…" she said softly. Alex's eyes widened in alarm. So it WAS true, her parents had been lying. Now she just had to find out why.

"Mom…what did you…what happened?"

"We….She was just so hard to take care of! She was so rebellious and didn't listen and we had to do something. She wasn't acting like a Cabot."

"Acting like a…WE WERE SIX MOM. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU EXPECT FROM A SIX YEAR OLD.."

"Alexandra you will NOT shout at me in this house." Victoria scolded. Alex sighed and began pacing.

"What did you do to her?" she asked again, only softer. "We put her into foster care…she needed a family that could tolerate her actions, or a family that didn't mind how she tarnished their name."

Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her sister, her twin, her other half, was taken away and practically given to another family. All because her parents, THEIR parents didn't like how Addy was behaving. They were so caught up in family reputation, they didn't care how their decision was affecting both of their children.

"I can't believe you! She was my sister! God I…I don't even know what to say! Where is she?!" Alex almost screamed, scaring her mother.

"I…I don't know…I never found out who adopted her, IF she was even adopted. I don't know."

Alex screamed in frustrating fighting back the tears in her eyes as she grabbed her purse from the couch. "I cannot believe my own parents gave up a child because they didn't want her anymore. This, is unforgivable. I hate you." she said with her voice full of venom as she slammed the door.

Alex got in to her car and finally let her tears fall. Addy was doing this because of their parents. They had been the cause of all of this havoc and terror that was suddenly bestowed upon their lives.

She had been driving for about fifteen minutes when she felt her phone vibrate. She dug it out of her purse before pressing the answer button. "Hello?"

"Alex! Can you come by my office? It's urgent." Melinda said speedily into the phone.

"Um yeah I can, what's going on?"

"I can explain when you get here. No one is here, something's happened to the ADA, come quickly." And with that the M.E. hung up leaving Alex with no room for questioning.

* * *

Melinda spun in her chair as she heard the familiar _clack _of Alex's heels approaching her. "What is it that's so urgent? And what's happened to the ADA?" Alex asked as she took a seat in the chair next to Melinda. "I'm not sure yet, Olivia just called me and told me Casey collapsed in court. She hasn't heard anything yet. But as terrible as that is, I didn't call you to tell you about our fallen ADA." The M.E. says as she began typing quickly on her computer.

"Then what DID you call me for?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if she should be afraid or excited at Melinda's eagerness. "After you left last week, I began thinking on how I could help you find your sister. And then it hit me. See I have a friend that I'm pretty sure could help you far more than I can." Melinda stated smiling.

Alex waited for a few moments when a video chat box appeared on Melinda's computer revealing two blondes that appeared to be sitting in an office. "Melinda! Oh my god it's been so long, when you called me I was so excited to hear from you!" the more flamboyant blonde squealed. The younger blonde next to her rolled her eyes. Melinda smiled and waved to the webcam "Hello to you too Penelope. Long time no see. Nice to see you again Agent Jareau." Melinda added addressing the blonde next to Penelope.

"Melinda, how many times do I have to tell you, call me JJ. Everyone else does." JJ corrected. "Right, sorry JJ. Anyhow, Penelope, JJ, this is Alex Cabot, Alex, Penelope Garcia and Jennifer Jareau. They work for the FBI."

Alex nodded and smiled, "Nice to meet the both of you." she said sincerely. "Nice to meet you too sugarplum! Gosh Jayje, looks like you've got some competition for blonde beauty of the year.." Garcia said with a hint of playful seduction. Ironically enough both Alex and JJ blushed the same deep red color causing the M.E and the technical analyst to burst into fits of laughter.

"But down to business, I hear that you need my magic fingers Melinda." Garcia said seriously. Melinda nodded turning to Alex who nodded continuing for Melinda, "Yes actually. Melinda was trying to help me find my sister who my parents claimed to be dead over thirty years ago. But as I found out to day…they just gave her up." Alex said sadly. "And now we think she's attacking people and framing me."

JJ gasped as Garcia sat with her mouth agape. "That's awful, Alex sweetie that's so terrible…I can't even imagine having to go through that." Garcia said sincerely. Alex smiled and wiped her eyes wiping a way the few tears that had fallen. "It's fine…really…but do you think you can find her?"

Melinda and JJ snickered as Garcia scowled a bit. "I see Melinda has told you absolutely NOTHING about the oracle of all knowing. What was her name?"

"Addison Emily Cabot."

And with that Garcia set to work. The other three listened as for all they could hear was Garcia's fingers flying across the keyboard as she mumbled to herself. "Alex sweetheart when were you born?" she asked after a moment. "September 17th 1972." Alex responded hesitantly.

The other three again sat in silence as Garcia continued to work her magic. It seemed like ages but she finally found something. "Addison Emily Cabot, twin sister to Alexandra Elizabeth Cabot, assuming that's you. Ah, eldest child by one minute, so technically first child to Victoria and Peter Cabot. So far am I right?"

Alex nodded completely amazed at the perky blonde's abilities. Melinda certainly did have all the right friends. "At the age of six it says she was put into foster care but all her papers for having ever existed some how disappeared. When she was seven she was 'adopted' by Sharon and Anton DuVall."

'Is there an address Penelope?'

"The only address it's giving me is to a condo in Long Island New York. Here it is." A window popped up on Melinda's computer and Alex quickly scribbled down the address. "Thank you so much Penelope. It was nice meeting you. You too JJ." The blonde thanked somewhat happily. "Nice meeting you too sugar. Hope you find your sister! And Melinda? Don't be a stranger." At this the M.E. laughed. "Thanks Penelope."

The two blondes in Quantico signed off on the video chat leaving Melinda and Alex in a heavy silence. "So what are you going to do?" Melinda asked after what seemed like forever. Alex shook her head. She honestly had no idea what she was going to do. She couldn't just go and knock on a murder's door and hope to find answers, right? "I really don't know…I guess I'm going to go and try to figure things out. Maybe even try to call Olivia." She said sadly.

Melinda bit her lip. She didn't want to tell Alex about the relationship everyone saw the detective was building with their current ADA. Judging by how quickly Olivia had gone to Casey's aid, there was obviously something brewing there, and Melinda felt that Alex just didn't need to hear about it. At least, not from her.

** What'd you think? Leave a review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Short Chapter. My apologies. **

**For disclaimer, see chapter 1. **

"What do you mean anthrax?" Olivia asked the doctor for what felt like the tenth time. "It was touch and go for a while since the chemical was able to spread throughout her body so quickly. We were able to conclude that she swallowed the substance, causing her to have the reaction that she did. It's very strange as to why she swallowed anthrax but we haven't come up with a plausible hypothesis. She's very weak at the moment, but both of you can go see her if you'd like. Just try not to keep her talking if she's even awake."

"Doctor you say that she swallowed it?" Serena asked. The doctor nodded. "So are you saying that she was poisoned?" the doctor nodded again. "Yes ma'am, it looks that way. The only reason I personally believe for someone to swallow such a deadly substance would be they were blind to the fact that they were doing so." He dropped his voice down to a whisper. "It seems that someone was trying to kill your friend…Good day ladies." And with that he spun on his heel and disappeared down the hall.

Olivia sighed in irritation as Serena glared at the tiles on the floor. She was sick of her friends and family being attacked. She turned to Olivia who was already thinking the same thing. "We should go see her." the blonde said breaking the silence. The detective nodded and followed her to Casey's room.

Upon entering the room, the first thing they noticed was how fragile Casey looked in the hospital bed. She looked as if she had lost twenty pounds, and she had seemed to pale even more than she already was. "We have to find Alex." Serena muttered as Olivia was absentmindedly stroking the redhead's hand. She was about to say something else when her phone rang. "I have to take this. Excuse me."

Olivia turned back to the unconscious attorney. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Case. I know I promised that I would protect you. Heh, I'm not doing a very good job of that am I? You should have told me you weren't feeling well. This may seem a little strange but I think I'm starting to fall for you. You're an amazing person, not to mention you're exceptionally beautiful. I promise that I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." and slowly, she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the redhead's lips.

Serena entered the hospital room long enough to hear the detective's speech and see her kiss Casey. She sighed. "Liv, I think…Come here." she then dragged Olivia out of the room by her jacket and into the hall.

"You can't do that to her Olivia."

"Do what?"

"You can't mess with her feelings like that. You can't lead her on. Because you and I both know that if Alex comes back, you're just going to go running back to her. Where would that leave Casey? You're going to break her heart Olivia. Please don't do this. Alex is my best friend, but Casey is my friend to, and I refuse to sit here and watch and wait for you to hurt her."

Olivia understood where Serena was coming from. She knew how she must of looked, but she couldn't help it. She knew a part of her stilled loved Alex, but she also knew that she was falling for Casey, and she was falling hard and fast.

"Serena I…I know okay? But I can't help how I'm starting to feel. And I promised her that I would protect her, and you better believe that I'm going to do that." Olivia concluded.

Serena nodded, "You better not hurt her. I have to go back to work. If you need anything please call me." and with that, she left leaving no room for comment.

Olivia was about to call after her when her phone rang.

"Benson"

_'Olivia, there has been an order issued to all officers of all squads of the NYPD and you're not gonna like it.' _

"What is it Captain?"

_"….All of us have been ordered that if we even see or hear from Alex, we have to find her and arrest her."_

* * *

Alex sat in her car and stared at her cell phone. She really wanted to call Olivia. She NEEDED to call Olivia. She hadn't seen her in what felt like forever. She began to wonder if the detective had just gone on with her life, and forgotten all about their relationship. She decided to take a chance, and dialed Olivia's number.

The phone rang several times, and just when Alex was about to hang up, the other line picked up.

'H-hello?'

"Hey…I haven't talked to you in a while…I miss you."

'I miss you too. Why can't you just come home?'

"Liv, you know why I can't do that…I really need to see you though…are you busy?"

'No…I'm not busy. Where are you?'

"How about the Starbucks we would always go to whenever we were just out side of Manhattan?"

'Great…I'll be there in fifteen.'

Alex smiled. She was hoping that seeing Olivia would put her mind at ease. She just needed to feel loved again, and she knew Olivia could do just that.

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia sighed as she recognized the blonde figure standing out side of the coffee shop waiting for her. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't express how much she hated her job at the moment.

"Hey" she said offering a smile. Alex immediately threw her arms around the detective, smothering her in a tight embrace. "Oh my god Liv, you have know idea how much I've missed you."

Olivia returned the hug only pulling away slightly. "I've missed you too. How are you?" she asked already knowing the answer. Alex sighed, "My life is hell. Everyone hates me, I lost my job, and I can't really contact anyone but maybe a handful of people."

Olivia nodded, knowing that she couldn't delay the inevitable any longer. She just wanted to get it over with before she changed her mind. She pulled Alex in for a kiss, which the blonde happily obliged to.

They deepened the kiss as Olivia stealthily slid her handcuffs off her belt. And with that same stealth, and still engaged in their lip lock she slowly pinned Alex's hands behind her back. As she slid on the first cuff she felt Alex pull away. "Olivia….what are you doing?" she asked, hurt evident in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." she whispered, sliding the other handcuff around the blonde's other wrist and began leading her towards the car. "Alexandra Cabot, you're under arrest for the murder of Kim Greyleck, and the attempted murder of Abbie Carmichael. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you…"

**A/N: sorry for the before authors note. I should read more carefully. Heh, please review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**For disclaimer see chapter 1. **

**A/N: Decided to keep it an A/O. anyhow, here is chapter 11. enjoy. **

Addy swore loudly as she threw things around her apartment. She was running out of time and she was running out of time fast. Her sister knew how to find her, and she hadn't even completed her plan yet. She wondered if the red haired attorney had died yet. It didn't matter anymore. She didn't have the time to sit and play around. She needed to strike one last time. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

Alex glared at the table in the interrogation room. She had been on the other side of the glass for so many years, and there she sat, on the side she had never wanted to be on. She couldn't believe any of this was happening. The love of her life had just arrested her, and stuck her in an interrogation room. This was a nightmare Alex felt like she needed to wake up from.

She shifted her glare from the table to Olivia who sat across from her. "Alex, you know you can have a lawyer." She said softly. Alex simply crossed her legs in the chair and folded her hands across her lap. "Then are you going to say something?" the detective asked. Alex simply shook her head and started examining her nails. She knew that it was slightly childish to give Olivia the silent treatment but damn it she deserved it.

Olivia sighed and hit the table before she stood up and exited the room. Fin and Elliot met her outside. "She's not talking. And she's not going to talk. God she must hate me so much right now."

"Yeah well if my girlfriend arrested me I'd hate her too." Fin joked, causing Elliot to chuckle. Olivia however didn't crack a smile. "I'll have a go." Fin said as he entered the room. He sat down in the chair that Olivia formerly occupied.

Alex looked up at him and smiled sadly. "I'm glad she's gone. I had nothing to say to her. She's not as stupid as I thought." She said. Fin chuckled. "Yeah she can be…anyway, Alex, what's going on? Why would there even be a reason for all of NYPD to be looking for you?" he asked seriously.

The blonde sighed "Fin, this isn't me. I…I have a twin sister." She said softly. Outside the interrogation room, Elliot and Olivia stared into the window with eyes as big as baseballs. "Did you know Alex had a twin?" Elliot asked after an awkward silence. All Olivia could do was shake her head. Why hadn't Alex told her that beforehand? It would have changed so much!

Without thinking, Olivia stormed back into the interrogation room. "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister!?" she shouted at the blonde. Alex stood up from her chair defensively.

"You never even asked. And it wasn't any of your business!"

"Wasn't any of my business? We are in a relationship Alex! I had a right to know!"

"In a relationship?! You just fucking arrested me! That doesn't seem like we are 'in a relationship!'"

"I was just doing my job! You should have told me you had a sister!"

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD….." Alex then broke down into sobs. "I thought she was dead…" she said quietly.

Fin and Olivia stood staring at her for a moment before Olivia moved over and took the blonde's hands in her own. "Do you know where she is?" The detective asked softly. Alex pulled out the slip of paper with the address written on it. "She might be here. If she's not…I'm not sure…"

Fin took the paper from Olivia, "Me, Stabler, and Munch will go. You stay here with her." he said. Olivia nodded and pulled Alex into a hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you..." she whispered into her ear. Alex pulled back and gently kissed the detective. "It's okay." She whispered as she rested her head on Olivia's shoulder. "But if you ever doubt me again I'm going to kick your ass."

* * *

Casey opened her eyes slowly adjusting to the light in her hospital room. She groaned as she sat up, feeling like she had been hit by a ton of bricks. "Novak, you look terrible." She heard a voice saw from the other side of her room.

Casey looked up quickly, as she recognized that southern accent anywhere. She looked to where she saw the crutch bound Abbie Carmichael staring at her with a lopsided grin. The redhead however looked at her skeptically. "Are you here to kill me?" she asked hesitantly.

Abbie scoffed and hobbled her way to where she was standing directly in front of Casey's bed. "No I'm not here to kill you. I came to apologize for being a bitch lately." The brunette muttered.

Casey blinked. Had Abbie Carmichael just apologized? "Uh, thanks I guess…" she said confused. Abbie smirked, "Yeah well, I don't usually apologize for anything so…cherish this moment." The two laughed.

After a brief silence Casey spoke, "Are you and Serena okay?" she asked sincerely. Abbie shifted on her crutches. "I….that night I yelled at you, wasn't just the start of it. Our relationship had been rocky since a little before this whole Alex thing. She wants a really big commitment from me. And I just don't feel like I'm ready for that."

"Hate to break it to you Abbie, but you aren't getting any younger."

'Shut it Novak. I know I'm not getting any younger, but I just don't think I can give Serena that kind of commitment.'

There was a pause before Casey asked her question. "Do you love her?" she asked.

"Of course I love her, more than anything. There's no one else I'd rather be with."

"Then what's so bad about buying her a ring and letting her know you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

And that was a question that Abbie couldn't answer. "We had a fight not to long ago…we haven't really spoken since. She isn't answering her phone and is short with me at work." She said, more to herself than to Casey.

"You should really talk to her. You can never know when things may take a turn for the worst."

* * *

"NYPD OPEN UP!" Elliot shouted as he banged on the door. He nodded to Fin who gave a quick nodded and swiftly kicked in the door. The three detectives stormed the apartment.

"Ms. DuVall? You in here?" Munch called out as he and the other three checked rooms. "All clear." Elliot said as they met in the living room of the condo. "Hey, you guy should take a look at this." They heard Fin call from one of the rooms.

They followed Fin's voice, and found the room he was standing in. "Oh my god." Munch said as he observed the various sheets strewn across the room. "What is all this?" Elliot asked as he examined things on and in the desks.

"She was forging Alex's fingerprints." Fin said as he saw the various objects that had fingerprints all over them. Elliot quirked an eyebrow. "People can do that?" he asked skeptically. Munch nodded. "Oh yes, it's very easy. All you really need is the skill to do it, and something with the person's finger prints on it."

"It looks like she was following Cabot for a while before she made her move." Fin stated as they continued to examine the room. They also wondered what it was that happened that could turn the sisters against each other.

* * *

Serena grunted as she entered her apartment and kicked her heels across the room. She had had the day from hell, and she was so far past exhausted, that she would have to take a nap, to even get to the point of saying she was just exhausted.

She thought back to the fight she had with Abbie. God she couldn't understand why the brunette was so impossible, especially when it came to marriage. "I just don't understand you sometimes, Abbie." She said aloud to no one in particular.

It all happened so fast, that Serena wouldn't have had time to react even if she had wanted to. All she really was able to comprehend was the sudden _Woosh_ sound of a swinging object. She then felt whatever that object was connect with her head, and then everything went black.

**Review Please, tell me what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

**See chapter one for disclaimer **

Serena slowly came to and as she did she felt a sharp throbbing in her head. Her vision was clouded and she swore the side of her head was bleeding from the impact wound she knew she had.

As her vision came into focus, she finally was able to set her eyes on the smirking figure standing in front of her. "A-Alex? What're you doing here? How did you get in here?" Serena asked still dazed.

Addy smiled at the blonde tied to the chair in front of her. "Now Serena, is that a way to great your best friend?" she asked, her voice filled with a mock hurt. She saw Serena's eyes shift from her face to the knife that was harbored in her right hand. "Scared, Rena?" she teased again.

Serena quickly shook her head, "Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?" she asked, trying and failing to mask her fear. Addy simply ignored her and moved to where she was standing behind the chair.

"You know, I wonder what Abbie would say if I ruined you." she said quizzically. She took the knife and dug it into Serena's shoulder causing the blonde to shriek. Addy watched as Serena was squeezing her eyes shut as she dragged the knife from her shoulder all the way down her arm, stopping just before she got to the top of her hand.

"Not gonna scream huh?" Addy said as she moved and did the same to Serena's other arm. She watched as blood began to gush from both of the wounds and Serena began to sob at the pain.

She felt Serena stiffen as 'Alex' began to run her fingers through her hair. "Or what if I ruined you in a different way?" Addy whispered in her ear before she started placing delicate kisses up and down Serena's neck. She felt Serena stiffen again as she began to tug lightly on her earlobe nipping it with her teeth.

"Mmmm wanna know a secret?" she whispered into the petrified attorney's ear. She lightly licked the shell of Serena's ear before continuing. "I'm not Alex." She whispered.

Serena's eyes shot open at that statement. What did she mean she wasn't Alex? She began to tremble as she felt the coolness of the knife pressing against her throat. It was at that moment that she had wished that her last three words to Abbie were not 'I hate you.'

* * *

**Days Later**

"God this is going to take hours to go through." Olivia groaned as she, Alex, Munch, Fin, and Elliot, sat about to go through all of the notes they were finally able to obtain from Addison's apartment. "We have to. We need to find out where she is before she hurts someone else Liv…" Elliot said dropping a stack of papers in front of Olivia.

The five of them sat a table reading over ever scrap of paper they found in hopes that it would lead them to Addy's whereabouts. "God she was watching all of us." Alex murmured as she finished reading through a packet of papers that contained Abbie's routine schedule for Monday through Friday. She had already read Serena's and her own.

"I think I found somethin'." Fin said as he was filing through a stack of papers stapled together. "It looks like a list." Alex took it from him and read over it. She saw that on it was a list of names. First on the list was Connie's name, but it had a line drawn through it. Next was Abbie's name. It was underlined in red and out to the side was a childish frown face, but the name it self also had a line drawn through it.

She continued down the list glancing over Kim and Casey's names before she got to Serena's. Serena's name was circled and highlighted. Under it was Olivia's name, but there was nothing done to it. Alex gasped, "She's going after Serena." She said as she was making sense of the list. The detectives stood behind her as she explained.

"Look at this list. She killed Connie and Kim, and she tried to kill Abbie and Casey. It's the only way it makes sense. You have to go check on Serena." She rambled off looking up at them pleadingly.

The detectives nodded. "I'm staying here with you." Olivia said as the other three left the room. Alex smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Olivia smiled back, "I'm going to call Abbie, see if Serena's alright."

Olivia stepped out of the room and dialed Abbie's number.

_"Carmichael…" _she heard Abbie's southern drawl bark through the receiver.

"Damn…are you not having a good day?"

_"No Olivia, I am not. Serena's not here, AGAIN, she won't pick up her phone, so I am sitting her doing both her work and mine." _

"I'm sorry….so you haven't heard from her? Has Casey heard from her?"

_"No, I haven't heard from her, and neither has Casey. It still can't be because she's mad at me….could it?" _

'I don't know Abbie. Well look, the guys are going over to her apartment, and so if she's there I'll call you and tell you okay?"

_"Alright. Bye Benson. I've got work to do."_

Olivia sighed as she heard Abbie hang up. All she could do was hope Serena was okay.

* * *

"Serena? You home?" Elliot called as he, Fin and Munch stood outside the door to her apartment. "That's weird, the guy at the desk said he hadn't seen her leave." Munch added. "Move." Fin shoved the other two out of the way as he made his way to the door.

He pulled a tool off his belt and began inserting it into the locks. "Are we even authorized to use those?" Munch asked. Fin turned around and gave him a look. "You wanna get in or not?" at that, Munch nodded and Fin continued.

Soon, the lock on the door slide open, and Elliot opened the door. As soon as they stepped into the foyer, the three men were met with darkness and a powerful stench that almost knocked them on their asses. "Oh damn." Fin winced as he covered his nose with his jacket. Elliot did the same, as Munch began to cough.

Reluctantly they flipped on the light, and were met with a sight they wish they hadn't seen. "Damn…." Elliot muttered. Munch sighed and shook his head. Fin could only frown and turn his head. "I'm going to call Melinda, and Liv." Elliot said as he exited the living room.

* * *

"You sure El? Alright…I'll tell her….No, no, I'll tell her too. Alright…do what you need to. I'll be here." Olivia sighed and ended the phone call. "What's wrong?" Alex asked, noting Olivia's sudden change in mood. "Serena's dead Alex…" was the whispered reply.

Tears immediately filled Alex's eyes though she was in shock. She felt like she was in a dream again. Serena was her best friend, and all of a sudden she was just gone. "She was my best friend Liv…" Alex sobbed as she rested her head on the detectives shoulder. "I know baby…I'm sorry."

* * *

Abbie dropped her phone and stared blankly into the nothingness of her office. She could only faintly hear Olivia calling her name on the other end of the phone. After what seemed like hours she finally picked up the phone again. "Yeah…I-I'm here." her voice began to crack. "Liv can you just, call some other time?"

She sat her phone down on her desk and put her head in her hands as the tears began to flow freely. Abbie Carmichael never cried, but damnit she didn't care anymore. She glanced at the picture of her and Serena that sat on her desk. She cried more at how happy they looked in the picture, and in reality her last words with Serena were a fight.

Abbie opened her desk door and took out a velvet black box. She was about to open it when Casey stepped into her office. "Hey Abbie, I finished everything I needed to do so I was wondering if you needed any help with anything….what's wrong? Why have you been crying?" the redhead asked.

"She's gone Case…" The brunette's whisper was so low that Casey almost missed it. "Who's gone? What happened?" she asked again sitting in a chair across from Abbie's desk. "Elliot and the other's found Serena in her apartment this morning…her throat was slit." Abbie concluded.

Casey gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god. That's….oh my god…." Was all she could say. She watched as Abbie picked up the box. "What are the odds of this happening?" the brunette asks bitterly. "I finally get my ass in gear, and I'm going to ask her to marry me, and she's fucking killed. What are the fucking odds." She slams the box down on her desk.

Casey reaches over and opens it. "It's beautiful..." she said examining the diamond encrusted band the shone perfectly in the light. "She would have loved it." Casey stated softly.

"The last time we spoke was a fight Case…You know the last thing I said to her? I called her a bitch. I made her cry that night Casey. And she told me she hated me. Now I'll never see her again, and I'll never forgive myself for that."

**A/N: this chapter made me sad…Leave a Review Please. **


	13. Chapter 13

**For disclaimer see chapter 1**

Addy was angry. She didn't care about planning anymore. Every plan that she had, had gone out the window. She just didn't care. Her rage was getting the best of her whether she knew it or not.

She stormed into the DA building and immediately stalked over to the front desk secretary. The secretary looked like she was occupied with typing something on her computer, but as before, Addy just didn't care. "You, where's Carmichael's office?" she asked hurriedly.

"Do you have an appointment." The secretary asked snidely with out looked up from her computer. Addy scowled and pointed a gun in the woman's face. "Does it look like I need an appointment?" she responded through grit teeth.

The secretary paled as she stared down the barrel of the gun. "S-She's in her office. F-Fifth floor." She stuttered. Addy smiled. "Thank you." she stalked off to the elevator nearly knocking over a few interns in the process.

Addy found herself pacing in the elevator until she heard the ding signaling that she had arrived to her destination. Quickly she almost ran out of the elevator, her rage pushing her to the limits. She sprinted down a hallway until she found the office that had 'A. Carmichael' etched into the name plate.

She opened the door and found the brunette writing on her legal pad. "You, stand up." she ordered closing the door behind her. She watched as Abbie jumped, dropping her pen in the process. "What the hell?" Abbie asked as she moved her chair away from her desk, trying to put as much distance between her and Addy as she possibly could.

Addy visibly winced, "God can you just not talk, your damn accent gives me a head ache." She commented. Abbie scowled, "Bitch you came into MY office." The brunette said sternly.

Grunting in irritation Addy pulled her gun back out and pointed it at the attorney. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! Get in the corner!" she ordered sternly. Abbie visibly surrendered and put her hands up and hobbled over to the corner. "Alex? Can you put the gun away? Please?" Abbie asked in a different tone of voice.

Addy laughed bitterly, but kept the gun trained on her. "Are you begging Carmichael? That doesn't seem like you." she spat. She laughed at how long she was able to keep up the 'Alex' charade. "God you're even more stupid than you look. They make anyone prosecutors now don't they?"

"What are you doing here?" Abbie asked ignoring the insult, as she tried to mask her fear. "You don't know how badly I want to kill your right now." Addy responded. She was about to say something else but before she could when she heard a voice behind her. "Abbie? What's going on?" Addy spun around, keeping the gun on Abbie, but was met with a confused looking Casey standing in the doorway.

Momentarily taking the gun off of Abbie, she pointed it at the redhead, "Get in here, and get next to her in the corner." She watched Casey nodded quickly and move next to Abbie in the corner. "I should have killed both of you when I had the chance. I don't know why I was holding back." She said more to herself than the other two. "Especially YOU." she pointed the gun back at Abbie.

"You are such a bitch." Abbie muttered, succeeding in pissing off the blonde. Casey all of a sudden heard the gun fire, and Abbie shriek in pain. She felt the brunette collapse against her, and she immediately noticed the wound in Abbie's already injured leg. She gently slumped to the ground and pulled off her blazer applying pressure to the wound.

"What did I say about talking?" Addy said bitterly. "It would be a lot easier to kill both of you now wouldn't it?" she asked, even though the question was rhetorical. Casey felt the blood starting to seep through her jacket. "You have to get help. She's losing a lot of blood," Casey pleaded trying to reason with the angry blonde.

Addy was far past caring. Frankly, she wanted to see Abbie bleed out all over her office. She knew eventually the pain would be too much seeing as her leg was already injured. "You know Casey, I thought you would be dead. Didn't put enough anthrax in your tea I see." Addy teased. "Also, tell me, did you get your car replaced? Surely you wouldn't want to drive it with Kim's blood all over the place."

She then turned her attention to Abbie, "Wanna know something? Serena was such a good girl before I killed her." she began. She saw Abbie's eyes darken in anger, so she decided to continue. "She never screamed. She was practically quiet the entire time. Until I put my knife to her throat. Then she started crying. She cried for you Abbie, but you weren't there were you?" she chastised.

"YOU BITCH." Abbie shoved Casey and attempted to stand, but was halted as Addy pulled the trigger again, sending another bullet into her leg. Abbie clenched her teeth as pain shot through her leg and she slumped against the wall again.

Casey again attempted to apply pressure to the new wound as more blood began to flow. This was not how she had planned on her first meeting with Alex Cabot going. The woman was twisted and sadistic thriving happiness from other people's pain.

Addy grinned evilly as she clicked the gun again preparing the take another shot. "You'll see you're little bitch again after I kill you." she whispered. She was about to pull the trigger when she heard her name, her REAL name shouted behind her.

"Addison! Drop the gun!" she turned around and was met with the sight of Olivia, Elliot, and the others all pointing their guns at her.

"Detective Benson, how nice of you to join us."

'Put the gun down Addison…Abbie needs help. I know you're angry.' Olivia said trying to reason with the blonde. She really WAS Alex's twin. They were practically copies.

"You don't know anything detective! None of this concerns you!" she shouted.

"It concerns me when you start hurting people. You're right, I don't know anything, but there is someone who does."

Alex carefully stepped into Abbie's office that was becoming a little too crowded. She saw her sister's facial expressions change when they made eye contact. "Ali?" Alex smiled lightly at her nickname she hadn't heard in years.

"It's me Addy…It's been a long time." Alex said attempting to distract her sister. "Thirty years." Addy corrected. Alex nodded.

"It has been thirty years…How have you been?"

'Oh you know the usual…getting raped every night until I was 18 by a man I had to call my father because my real family didn't want me anymore!" Addy shouted, her anger turning into hurt. She felt tears pooling in her eyes threatening to fall.

"I didn't know! Mom and Dad told me you were dead. They came home the day they took you away and told me you died. I cried for you every night Addison because I was six and I had to believe everything our parents told me."

'It wasn't fair! They always loved you more. The only time I was ever even seen as your equal was with Liz. Everyone else always loved you more."

"You didn't have to come back and hurt people because of that. You could have come and talked to me."

"Like you had any time for me. Look at you, you're successful, you have money, you have someone who is hopelessly in love with you, and what do I have? I have none of that, why? Because I had my life taken from me. I didn't get any say in anything."

Alex averted her gaze to behind her sister for a few seconds. She saw Abbie sitting on the floor with her eyes squeezed shut and teeth clenched trying to will away the obvious pain she was in. She knew she needed to work faster. "Addy, please….Abbie really needs help. Don't let another person die because of your anger towards me and the past." Alex pleaded.

There was silence as Addy started thinking. Her sister was right, she had caused a lot of trouble and for no apparent reason. She glanced back at the two attorneys huddled in the corner as tears began to fall down her face. "I'm sorry…" she whispered to the two. She turned back to Alex and the detectives before speaking again. "All I wanted was for you to know how I felt Ali. I shouldn't have let it get this far." Addy stated, her voice starting to crack.

Slowly, she bent down and placed the gun on the floor and went back to an upright position, raising her hands in surrender. Elliot cautiously took her arm and led her out of the office.

Alex let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She moved to the side to let the paramedics in. Olivia came up next to her, "You did great. I was beginning to worry that you weren't going to be able to talk her out of it." she said offering Alex a grin. Alex laughed, "Yeah well, I just played it by ear."

As the paramedics rushed Abbie out of the room Casey approached the two. "You know, we have never been properly introduced, Alex Cabot." Alex said offering her hand to Casey. Casey laughed nervously, "I really don't think I should." She said as she held up her hands that were covered in blood. "Oh yeah…right. You should probably go change. Um, nice meeting you?" Casey returned Alex's smile, "Nice meeting you too."

As Casey left Alex turned back to Olivia, "I'm so glad this is finally over." She breathed throwing her arms around the detective. Olivia returned the hug. "I'm so sorry I ever doubted you…I was only doing my job." She explained. Alex pulled back and gave her a peck on the lips. "I know, and I know how you are when it comes to your job. But like I said before, ever doubt me again and I'll kick your ass."

* * *

Olivia met Alex on the steps of the courthouse. "So how'd it go?" she asked the blonde. Alex sighed and shook her head, "Addy's going to be going away for a very long time. It sort of hurts to see your sister sent of to Riker's you know?" she replied. "Oh, and Liz offered me my job back."

The detective nodded, "So are you gonna take it?" Alex shrugged. "I don't know yet. Technically it isn't my job to take, it's Casey's." she added. "No, it's yours." They heard a voice behind them. They turned and saw Casey approaching them, briefcase in hand. "Hey, did you just get out of court?" Olivia asked. The redhead nodded, "Yeah, I had a hearing this morning. I heard about your sister Alex, I'm sorry."

Alex shrugged again, "I knew it was coming, it's just trying to grasp it all. But you were saying about your job?" she asked. Casey nodded and went on. "Oh yeah, right. I was offered either Serena's job working under Abbie, or I was going to be working under you."

"What'd you decide?"

"I decided to stay with Special Victims, I've gotten use to it ya know? Plus, I wouldn't feel right taking Serena's job."

"I can see how that would make sense. Well I look forward to working with you. I've got to go chat with Liz about some things, I'll catch up with you guys later." Alex turned and headed back into the courthouse leaving Casey and Olivia standing there.

Olivia was the first to break the silence. "Listen, Case about…"

"Don't…I already know. I could tell by the way it felt whenever you kissed me. She has your heart, that much is obvious."

" So you aren't mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. A little hurt maybe, but I understand. You're a special person detective, and I hope you and Alex are very happy together."

Olivia smiled, "Thanks for understanding. But does that mean I don't get a hug?" she said with mock hurt. Casey shook her head as she allowed Olivia to hug her. "I'll be seeing you around though. Trust me." Casey gave her a smile as she continued down the steps.

"You ready to go?" Alex asked coming up behind her. Olivia nodded and took Alex's hand. She was about to start walking when she stopped and turned back to the blonde. "…You are Alex right?" she teased raising an eyebrow. Alex rolled her eyes and pulled her in for a soft but passionate kiss. When the need for air became too great they broke apart. "Yup…definitely Alex."

**What'd you think? Leave a review? **


	14. Epilogue

**For disclaimer, see chapter 1**

**This is it! The last chapter!**

A light snow continued to fall on the day of Serena's funeral. The large group stood in the cemetery circled around the casket, everyone dressed in black and each person clutching a white rose, Serena's favorite flower.

The silence was dense and mournful. Not a word was spoken, but not that anyone wanted to speak. Abbie stood in between Alex and Casey crying into her hand. Alex was attempting to soothe her friend as she gently rested her hand on her shoulder, while her other hand was clutching Olivia's.

The rest of the SVU squad stood in mourning having being the ones to have found Serena's body that dreadful day. Even Dr. Warner and Dr. Huang stood in mourning.

Jack McCoy, Lena Petrovsky, and Liz Donnelly were in there own little huddle feeling the pang of loss of an attorney they knew well. Even Detectives Robert Goren and Alex Eames had attended having had to work with Serena on multiple occasions.

Serena's parents were the first to move forward and place their roses on top of the casket. Everyone one soon followed all thinking the same thing; that she had died too soon.

Casey helped Abbie back to their original standing place when they were approached by Serena's mother. "She loved to so much Abigail." She said pulling Abbie into a tight hug. "And don't you ever think that she died not knowing how much you loved her." she concluded. Abbie looked at her confused, causing her to laugh. "I knew about the fight that you two had right before her passing sweetheart, she told me about it. But I know how much both of you loved each other, and she knew as well."

Mrs. Southerlyn then put her hand in her coat pocket and pulled out a little black box. "That's why I want you to have this." She said softly placing the box in Abbie's hand. Ms. Southerlyn smiled at Abbie's bewildered look as she opened the box and examined the ring inside of it. "She had planned on asking you for so long. But she was afraid that you would say no. So many times she contemplated trying, but she always just gave up."

Abbie shook her head and tried to give the ring back to Serena's mother, "I-I can't keep this." Her voice hoarse from crying. "Please dear, she would want you to have it." she closed Abbie's fingers around the box before she turned to Alex.

"She loved you so much too Alexandra. You were her best friend and the person that inspired her to continue with law school. I wouldn't put it past me that you made her the attorney that she was." Ms. Southerlyn said smiling. Alex returned her smile and blushed a little. "Thank you…but she did have a hand in keeping me in line as well. She was truly my best friend and I'm going to miss her a lot." Alex replied.

Ms. Southerlyn pulled both Alex and Abbie into a hug, "Both of you have always been like daughters to me, and I'm sure she will live in both of you. All I can ask is that the two of you continue to make me as proud as she did." She pulled away giving the two a warm smile before making her way over to where Liz stood.

Abbie stared at the ring a while longer before she put it in her pocket. She looked at Alex and gave her a small smile, "Look Cabot about…well everything…"

"Abbie don't….there's really nothing you need to apologize to me for." Alex interrupted. Abbie smiled and nodded before turning to Casey, "And you twerp, thanks for being here for me. It means a lot." Casey nodded, "I'll be here when you need me. You've sort of been my mentor ever since I spilled coffee on you my first day at work." She replied.

Olivia pouted, "What about me?" she whined. Abbie quirked and eyebrow, "What about you?" she deadpanned. Olivia gasped and clutched her heart, "Abbie, I'm wounded." She gasped. Abbie rolled her eyes and gave the detective a hug. "You're a real pain in my ass you know that Benson?" she said causing the others to laugh. "Like wise Counselor…Like wise."

The foursome looked over at the Casket once more. "Things aren't really gonna be the same anymore with out her around," Alex stated. Olivia nodded, "She really was a good person." She added. Casey sighed, "I'm really gonna miss her," they all nodded at which Abbie answered, "We all will Case, we all will."

**Well, that's the end! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! -DKP**


	15. Important Author's Note

Hello fellow readers! I really hope you enjoyed this story. I had a great time working on it, and now since it's finished I feel kind of empty. Therefore I have considered making a sequel to this here fic. If there are any ideas on what could happen in the sequel or anything anyone would like to see in the sequel, please don't hesitate to let me know. I appreciate feedback. Thanks to all of those who've read this story, even if you didn't leave a review (shame on you….jk.) it means a lot when my work is actually enjoyed.

Also, shout out to

Bkwrmchar

McJoJo

RileyGirl1

backupfat

jbcjazz

madeleine68

rosiesbaby

& svuroho for following my story.

**Special thanks to jbcjazz for being supportive and awesome! :) **

Again,thanks to all those who read, followed, and reviewed. It's not too late to leave a review ;). Feedback makes me feel good, and I hope I can still continue to get that from all of you. Look forward to hopefully hearing from some of you. –DKP


End file.
